Different Sides
by Jasward26
Summary: Edward is from a small wealthy community in Texas and is a high school student who never gets to make his own decisions, he wanders off in to the dangerous city one night and meets somebody who will change his life forever.. All Human AU
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Edward Cullen was 17 years old, or young depending on how you looked at it. He lived in Austin, Texas, a particularly beautiful part of Texas and particularly sweltering in the summer time, which it currently was. Edward had wild bronze hair, no matter what was done to it it still stuck up at all angles and wouldn't lie flat. He had deep green eyes, which looked far too old to belong to somebody so young. But that's what happens when you had as much pressure on you as poor edward had. He was 17 going on 30, his parents had already picked out the road his life would take, marriage and children and a career to boot. He hadn't even finished high school yet, and at this rate he wasn't sure he wanted to. He had a built upper body and legs from rowing. Rowing, yes, one thing Edward hated the most that his parents made him partake in, apparently it was for his 'health.' He just thought it some sort of cruel punishment for being so lanky in earlier life. Did he mention he attended a private school? No, I didn't think so. A private school where being on the rowing team was what most of the boys longer for, Edward didn't even have to try out and he was on the team. This just meant that he had to work harder than any of them because he had to prove that the place he had on the team was deserved instead of just being because of his daddys influence. Which to begin with it was, he had never rowed a day in his life before he was thrown on to the team in his freshman year and no freshman ever made the team.

Already we see a pattern emerging for Edward, everything he tends to do in his life is because his parents want him to do it. He never gets to make any of the big decisions himself and he makes himself feel better by believeing that he at least gets to make the little ones, which isnt always true. For example his clothes, he wasnt particularly knowledgable on fashion and nor did he want to be. So his sister took it upon herself to pick out his wardrobe for him, he let her do this because it made her happy and in all honesty he couldnt care less what he was wearing. His sister Alice was younger than him by just over a year, and she definitely knew her own mind, unlike him. Unfortunately for him she was also set on going to school to study fashion design, this was bad for Edward because it meant that all of his parents hopes were resting on his shoulders. They were pretty disappointed with Alice and the choices she was making, they believed that she should be happy to go to college and then come back and marry and start producing grandchildren for them. And of course she should look after her husband, whom, if they had their way would be one of the high earners in the community so that Alice's children would also have the same high standing in the community as she did. His parents had become so exasperated with Alice they hadn't recently sent her off to a boarding school, hoping that it would straighten her out. Of course Edward knew this wasn't about to happen and it was much more likely that she would convince half the girls in the school to be more like her, Alice could sure be persuasive when she wanted to be.

Now Edward's music tastes, and reading and watching i suppose he could call his own. Although he barely had time for any of this currently with his projects in high school that he was working on and all of the homework he had to complete in order to make his grades. So i guess you could say that right now Edward wasn't his own person at all, all of his friends even where the sons and daughters of his parents friends.

Edwards family where part of a little community of their own who where made up of the higher earners in society and the upper classes. All of them who played golf and hung out on the weekends at the country clubs. Mostly made up of workaholic men and stay at home mothers who were almost bored to tears. Or would be if it weren't for all the gossip mongering they did. Of course Edward was made aware very young that you do not want to be a part of this gossip, that his parents would be very unhappy with him if he had done anything to warrant being gossiped about. He was caught up in gossip once, because he cut out of school a period earlier than he was supposed to, his parents got wind of it and now in every single argument this is brought up against him if he isn't doing something that they want him to be. And like the dutiful son he is it does its job to make him feel guilty and he automatically does whatever it is that they want him to be doing. That's how this community worked, it survived on fear and gossip. And the families who belonged to it could easily be changed if one family came under too much gossip. They would be blacklisted, none of the other families would have anything to do with them and they would stop recieving their invites to all of the social occasions everybody else was invited to. You'd soon get the message and understand that it was time to leave, lest this blacklisting go too far and the parents used their influence to have certain kids thrown out of schools or kept off the lists for certain colleges. It was a harsh and cruel world that Edward had grown up in, but from the outside it looked like one big happy community. And it was, unless you did something that they didn't like.

Edward took after his mother in looks, she had the beautiful bronze hair and green eyes too. But unlike Edward she was quite short, and stood at only 5' 3". She was from a little town somewhere else in Texas, he didn't know where and she didn't really talk about it much. Her and his father had met at College, she was going to be a nurse. But of course she married his father and moved to this suburb and had children. The dream of being a nurse soon died for her, and she became one of the rich wives. Edwards father was completely different in colouring, he had dark hair and dark eyes. His sister Alice took after their father, the only thing he had in common was Edward was his stature. He stood at an impressive 6' 3" and this helped when he was trying to give his children lectures as he towered over them while they sat. This was enough to frighten them in to silence, and his father was terrifying when angry. Of course Edward had only seen this a handful of times, because he did almost everything that his parents ever wanted him to. His father was a workaholic and could often be found at the hospital, and on the rare occasions that he was at home he was in his work office researching some new information in the world of medicine. Of course just like the model husband and father did he was always there at meal times at the head of the table.

Edward had one big secret, something he couldn't tell anybody in this perfect little community here. Not his friends, not his sister and definitely not his parents. This would ruin his reputation and it would also ruin his parents dreams for him, they probably wouldn't want anything to do with him after this. It was not uncommon when a child did something very bad for him or her to be thrown out by their parents and disowned, never to be seen of or heard from in this little community ever again. Back to this secret of his, Edward was gay. That was his big secret, now it may not seem such a big deal to others nowadays but in this community and certainly in the deep south this was still an issue. Homosexuality was still frowned upon and you were still harassed if you were to come out of the closet so to speak. Edward had realised he was gay when he was around 13, he was not wanting to speak to the girls and have a girlfriend like all of the other boys did. He had always known that there was something but he had never realised what until he had started to go through puberty and it wasnt half naked women who were giving him erections but half naked men, and really fully dressed men if they were that good looking. Afterall, Edward was a teenager and his libido was through the roof. Now in this community Edward knew for certain he couldn't let something like this get out, he would definitely be thrown out and disowned and blacklisted forever. He couldn't risk losing his family over something like this so he swore that he was going to do whatever his parents wanted and have a wife and children.

One particularly stressful day he found himself wandering off from the nice little suburb he lived and deeper in to the city, now it was getting on for dark and this city could be frightening when it wanted to be. And though he had lived here his whole life he had never been in this run down part of the city at night and he was frightened, he heard tales of what happened to people who were out here at this time. He thought it was mostly front to scare some of the younger children in to not wandering off, but seeing the streets dimly lit and the gangs of youths on almost every corner he could understand that these stories were not simply stories, there was quite a lot of truth in them. He stopped to check his phone, perhaps his map app could show him where he was and which was the right way to go to get back home, and as a last resort he could always ring one of his parents to come and pick him up. Sure they'd be mad, but they'd be a lot happier knowing he was safe than letting him keep wandering about out here. He could easily cover up why he went for his walk and just tell them he was stressed about his exams, afterall that was also true. But getting his phone out in this neighbourhood he quickly learned was a very bad thing to do, he was instantly surrounded by a gang of people.

"Well looky what we have here boys, we got ourselves a stray from the suburbs dont we? That's a mighty nice phone, you mind if i take a look?" one of the boys leered at him.

He knew he was in trouble and he also knew that as soon as he handed over his phone he was in even more danger because then he wouldn't even have a way to call for help. Though not giving them the phone was surely a pretty bad idea too because it was a quick way to get them mad.

"Sure, urm, say you couldn't help me out here could ya? I wandered in to town and i'm pretty lost and i can't seem to find the right way back." Edward thought that this was worth a try, afterall if they refused and beat him up, it was only the same as him not trying and getting beaten up anyway. And they would still take his phone.

"Now, now what's the rush posh boy? How about you empty the pockets of those expensive looking trousers you're wearing and hang over what you got and we'll help you to get back home, sounds like a fair deal now doesn't it?" the same guy asked him, it was obvious that this guy was the so-called leader of this group of misfits.

"O-o-okay" Edward pulled out his pockets and handed over his wallet, the only thing left in his hands was his house keys, afterall if they thought he was going to give them his address so they could use his key to break in then they had to be delusional, he would rather take a beating than incur his fathers wrath for that. He could see some of them talking quietly behind their hands, asking the leader something. The leader gave one little nod and that's all it took, the group started to close in on him and some of them made a grab for his shirt. He felt a fist drive in to his nose and cheek and could feel the blood instantly start to pour down his face. He wasn't about to just stand there and get the crap beat out of him, so he started to wildly throw punches himself not particularly caring who his fists were coming in to contact with. He was simply pleased when he felt his fists connect and heard the sickening crunching sounds which told him he had broken at least one nose. It wasn't long before he was on the ground and they were kicking and punching him. He heard a yell and suddenly they were retreating away from him, running at speed in the opposite direction.

His nose and head bleeding Edward started to feel a little weak and his vision started to get a little blurry. He could just make out the silhouette of another boy walking towards him and bending down next to him. He could tell that the other boy was trying to say something to him but he couldn't hear a thing, and before he had time to try and communicate this to the boy everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Edward blinked open his eyes, there was a bright light above him and his nose and face were both aching pretty badly. The room he was in came in to view, it looked like he was lying on a bed in the middle of a brightly lit room, almost like a bed room. He had no idea where he was he had never seen this room before. Just as he was about to get up and out of bed a boy walked in to the room from the door across from him. Edward's mouth dropped open. This boy had golden blonde curls, almost like a halo around his head. His eyes were the most striking blue you can imagine, like the ocean when the first light hits it. Clear and bright, with a boyish smile and dimples. He was beautiful to Edward, he had a nicely toned body and looked to be around 6' 2". He walked towards Edward and began to talk, Edward realised he had better start listening or this boy might think he had limited mental capacities.

"Hey I'm Jasper, there's no need to be scared or anything man. I found you when that group where attacking you and managed to get you out of there but you kept coming in and out of conciousness. I brought you home and my mom fixed you up fine, she's a nurse, she said it didn't seem like anything that needed stitches so there was no need to take you to a hospital. I hope that's alright. So what's your name?" not only was this the most beautiful boy he had ever seen he almost had the most beautiful voice he had ever heard. His voice was like a rich velvet, deep and smooth. He could have laid there and listened to that voice forever, but he realised this was the time that he was supposed to join in the conversation.

"Um hi, I'm Edward. Thank you for helping me out back there. I just wandered in to the area, I've never really been around there at night, and i was a little lost." Edward explained, feeling quite embarassed now that he had let himself get so lost, I bet this Jasper thought that he was mentally deficient. Not only had he wandered in to a bad part of town apparently by accident he had also allowed himself to be accosted and took an unreasonable amount of time to reply to simple questions.

"It's alright, so where you from then Edward? Oh i almost forgot here" Jasper handed over Edward's wallet and phone. "I managed to get them back off the idiot that seemed to think he was a big man, having all of his little friends attack one guy." Edward sighed with relief, thank god his father would have killed him if he had had to cancel all of his cards and send out for new ones. And if he had lost his phone, it was a new model he had only just gotten it a month earlier.

"Thanks again for this, I owe you big time. So if you don't mind me asking, why did you help me? They could have turned on you too." Edward asked this question whilst he kept his eyes on the ground, he didn't want to look up at the guy afraid of the answer.

"Well i just don't agree with more than one on one you know, there was a big gang around you and if i hadnt come along im not sure that they would have stopped at all and im not down with that man, this part of town already has a bad enough reputation. Anyway, where you from? I dont mean to sound rude but its obviously not from around here." Jasper chuckled, Edward couldnt help but laugh along too.

"Am i really that obvious?" He smirked. "No i'm from up in the suburbs, i was just in my own mind a little and didnt really think about where i was walking. By the time i looked up i realised i was lost and didnt know where to go. And then i obviously made the stupid mistake of getting my cell phone out to try and track my way back, of course that gang saw what i was doing and the rest you know..." Edward trailed off, remembering the pain that he felt when they all closed in on him. Jasper nodded his head but stayed silent, Edward was thankful that he didnt make him feel an even bigger idiot than he already did.

"Okay well i think its probably time to get you home then Edward its like past 11 and i'm sure your family must be worried about you" At Jaspers words Edward leapt out of the bed and grabbed his jacket off the back of a chair.

"Oh man, thank you for everything but i really gotta get going. My parents are gonna be so pissed with me. I'm surprised they havent sent out a searching party already!" Edward was panicking and Jasper was stood in shock not really knowing what to do with himself. Finally Jasper snapped out of it and put his hands on Edwards shoulders.

"It's alright just relax, i can give you a ride home. Probably a good idea don't want you back on those streets again." Jasper smiled encouragingly at Edward and Edward couldn't help but smile back, Jasper he realised had a very infectious smile. They both made their way out of the house and to Jaspers car before Edward realised he hadnt thanked Jaspers mother for helping him and fixing him up.

"It's cool man, she's at work now. You can thank her another day." He explained as he was reversing out of the driveway. Edward smiled to himself, that obviously meant that Jasper would like to see him again. Perhaps they could be friends, obviously it would have to be a pretty secret friendship. He had never had friends outside of that little community that he was going back to. Edward directed Jasper when they got nearer to his house, Jasper pulled up to the side of the road and Edward got out of the car. Jasper rolled down his window and stuck his hand out with a piece of paper for Edward to take, as he took it he realised there was a cell phone number written down it.

"Give me a text man, let me know how it goes with the parental units." Jasper smirked before he put the car into drive and away he went. Well, Edward thought, that was most certainly a dramatic evening and now it's time for probably the most dramatic part of it. Facing his parents, he knew that this wasn't going to go well. Heaving a sigh, he put the paper in his pocket and made his way to his house. He opened the door and walked through to the front room, just as he expected there his parents were sitting on the couch looking worried.

"Where on earth have you been until this time Edward? You obviously didn't think about your mother and i, we have been so worried about you. It's just not like you to do somethi-" Edward's father stopped midrant as he took in the appearence of his son, Edward's swollen nose, split lip and bandaged head. His mother was up out of her seat so fast it was as if he never saw her move to begin with and she just appeared at his side.

"Edward! What happened to you?! Who did this?! Carlisle call the police now our little boy has been assaulted!" His mother was in full out panick mode, and nothing much could get her to calm down when she got like this. His father was reaching for the phone.  
"No, don't call the police. The guys will be long gone by now and i'm okay. I wandered off and without thinking ended up in a neighbourhood i didn't know. I still don't know where i was. A gang surrounded me and tried to take my phone and wallet" Edward's father looked like he was going to say something so Edward soldiered on with his prepared speech. "Another guy came along and got them off of me, he helped patch me up and then gave me a ride back. It was all my stupid fault really for not watching where i was walking and for getting lost in the first place. Please, nothing has been hurt too badly but my pride so could we please just write this off as my stupidity and i'll promise never to wander off again."

"Well Edward I think that would probably be for the best, though of course we must punish you for being so foolish so you are to be grounded for a week, is that fair to you?" His father was in calm parental mode again.

"Yeah that seems fair, and I'm sorry for worrying you guys again."

"That's okay Edward, now get yourself up to bed and rest up. In the morning your father can take a proper look at your injuries just to ensure that there wont be any lasting damage." His mother smiled a watery smile at him, and nodded her head enouraging him to go to bed. Of course they wanted him to go to bed now, they obviously wanted to discuss how foolish his actions had been and they would end up in an argument which his father would eventually win and his mother would agree that he was foolish. Edward sighed and made his way slowly up the stairs and in to his room, he stripped out of his clothes and changed in to some sweats. He left the shirt off and climbed in to his bed. Before he forgot he grabbed his pants off the floor and fished out the piece of paper with the phone number on it. He tapped it in to his phone and saved it, and just before he fell asleep he tapped out a messaged to Jasper.

Hey man, parents didn't go as mad as i thought, grounded for a week though. Thanks again for all of your help, E.

He smiled at his phone and put it next to him on his night stand and very quickly fell into a deep slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Edward woke up with a stretch, he had definitely needed the sleep the night before. He looked at his clock and saw that he had slept in until 11am. Horrified he jumped out of bed and started to get dressed, he was late for school! He ran down the stairs still halfway to putting on his shirt, he heard giggling from behind him and he stopped what he was doing.

"Honey where do you think you're going? I rang the school and told them that you wouldn't be in today because you weren't feeling up to it. I thought after last night you could do with a days rest and it's friday so at least you will have the rest of the weekend after today." His mother smiled at him and gestured for him to follow her in to the kitchen.

"Oh thanks, I think i agree with you. That jump up certainly didnt help to be honest." Edward laughed stretching out his back a little and taking a seat at the bar in the kitchen. His mother served him up with some pancakes, bacon and syrup. He knew that she was feeling sorry for him because she never did pancakes midweek, it was always something appropriately healthy and the weekend was for junk food as she said. He ate his breakfast and made his excuses about needing to rest and walked back up to his room. As he thought more about last night he remembered sending a text to Jasper and he excitedly made his way down the hall and to his bedroom. He picked up his phone from the bedside table and sat down on his bed, he pressed the button and saw that he already had two messages back from Jasper. The first one read:

Score! At least you didn't get yelled at then and only a week isn't too bad. Especially if you think you can get your parents to work it down even less haha Have a good sleep Edward and your welcome, J.

Edward smiled to himself, he read the text back a couple of times. That was sent last night in reply to his, not long after he had fell asleep. There was also another one from this morning and it read:

What's up man, how you feeling this morning? Head and face aching a little? You had better message me back and keep me entertained, 3rd period Calculus is not my idea of fun *snore* J.

Edward laughed to himself at that and thought that if he was in school he would be sat in Calculus now too, he could definitely sympathise with Jasper. He looked at the time that the text was sent and it was only 5 minutes ago, so he was probably still in that same class. He realised he had better do what Jasper said and text him back to keep him amused. Edward typed and retyped out the message a few times before finally settling on it and pressed send.

Good morning sunshine, I am aching a little. It scored me the day off school though, with my mother feeling the sympathy for me. I do hope you're paying attention in calculus you know it's a very important subject, I should probably stop messaging you actually i wouldn't want to distract you from the excitement... E

Edward put his phone down back on to the bed side table with a smile on his face and stood up from his bed. He stretched his arm up and walked towards his ensuite, he stripped down naked and turned on the shower. He looked in the mirror and saw his face for the first time, he gasped. He didn't quite expect what was looking back at him, the whole of the right side of his face was swollen up and purple bruises were being to sprout up. Even his chest and stomach had maps of bruises spread across it. He shook his head and turned around, he stepped in to the shower and was enjoying the hot spray of the water on his back. Unfortunately if the hot water was touching the wrong parts of his face it was stinging , so he quickly lathered up his hair and washed it out quickly. When he was finished with his hair he soaped up a puff ball and slowly cleaned the rest of his body, mindful of not hitting his bruises straight on. When he was finished he switched off the shower and stepped out, he wrapped a fluffy white towel around himself and walked back in to his bedroom. He pulled out some underwear and some more sweats and a tshirt. He knew he wouldnt be going out anywhere today so there was no need to be getting too dressed up. He was sure his parents would understand him not getting dressed up with the bruises marring his skin. He picked up his phone and checked his messages, nothing yet. Perhaps he couldnt text back because he was fearful of getting caught by the teachers, Edward smiled to himself thinking of Jasper sitting in class. Perhaps he had even fallen asleep, he was up late afterall looking after Edward and bringing him home. Just as these thoughts were going through his mind, his phone vibrated and up popped another message.

Ouch, save a guys life he makes you do your work in calculus. I don't think this is a fair deal, but I guess I could get some work done. Text ya later, J.

Edward laughed aloud to himself at the message, and almost missed the knock on his door. His mother walked in and he just had enough time to make sure that his modesty was covered.

"Mom, you really should wait for me to say come in," Edward spluttered out angrily.

"Oh i'm sorry dear but i did knock, anyway i just wanted to come and ask you what you wanted to eat for dinner today?" His mother stood patiently waiting at the door, a smile plastered to her face. Edward couldn't remember the last time his mother didn't have that fake smile plastered to her face, she was always acting happy but it had been quite a while since he had seen a real smile grace her features. Edward wished she would smile more, she looked much younger and much more vibrant when she did, but he knew just like all the rest of them the real smiles had been lost a long time ago. He sighed and got up to finish off the rest of the day.

For the next week Edward's routine was the same as usual, get up, showered, dressed, eat breakfast and go to school. Then come home, do his homework, have his dinner and off to finish his homework then bed. Oh with rowing team some days as well. I suppose it could be worse, he could have a much worse life. One in which he didnt have a family who cared about him, where he didnt have parents who wanted the best out of life for him. And its not as if he didnt appreciate what he had, just sometimes it would be nice to be able to spend time doing whatever he wanted rather than whatever he was told. Luckily for him the weekend was coming up and he almost had all of his coursework and homework up to date so he wouldnt have to be hogged down with it all. The only difference in his life this week that hadnt been there the week before were the texts from Jasper. They had kept in touch everyday and Jasper had asked him if he wanted to meet up at the weekend and hang out. This was perhaps the main reason why Edward was racing to have all of his work done if he was honest with himself, he longed for a friend that wasnt part of this community, somebody whom he could be himself with. Though probably not entirely himself, afterall this was still Texas and there were still a lot of small minded people about. As Saturday approached he found himself becoming more and more excited, he knew of course that this friendship would have to be a secret one and so he was concocting a story for his parents. He decided that he would tell them the truth, that he was going to enjoy the park for the afternoon, he just simply failed to tell them which park or with whom he would be spending the day with.

It felt like he had butterflies in his stomach on the Saturday morning though he had no idea why, its not like this was a date. It certainly wasnt a date, he didnt even know if Jasper swung his way and he certainly wasnt going to start asking him questions like that. He wasnt that stupid to risk a friendship he only just had, so he decided to keep that part of himself locked away. Afterall he did it every other day of his life he couldnt imagine why it would be any different to do it now. He got up out of bed and ran for his shower, he showered and got dressed in record time and was walking down the stairs a little after 10. He was due to meet Jasper at 11 so that gave him enough time to eat some breakfast and find a place to park. It would of course look suspicious if he didnt at least stay and have some breakfast. So he piled some pancakes and bacon on to his plate and dug in, afterall he would need his strength today. When he was finished he called goodbye to his parents and and he was out of the house. On the drive to the park he contemplated what they would do today, afterall the park was nice but there wasnt all that much to do there. He parked the car and walked in to the park, he sat at a bench near the fountain, which is where they planned to meet, and he checked his watch. He was 5 minutes early, well if he wanted to look keen then that had definitely worked he realised. He shook his head to get rid of these thoughts and looked around, all around him where couples. Some old, some young and some just starting off their lives together with small children running around their feet. All of them had smiles on their faces and Edward realised he could never truly have that, because even when he did it would all be a lie. He sighed and looked at the ground.

"Hey stranger, whats the long face for?" Edward smirked and looked up in to the glittering eyes of Jasper, he stood up and punched him on the arm. They both started laughing. He took the time to really look at Jasper this time, now that his face wasn't hurting and he wasn't rushing off home. He had golden curls framing his face and the most beautiful bright blue eyes Edward had ever seen. His eyes were like the ocean, bright and reflective. He stood around 6'4'' which was a little taller than Edward and he had a fairly toned and built torso. Edward realised he was staring and shook himself out of it.

"So how come you wanted to meet at the park?" Edward asked

"Well, in all honesty the park wasnt exactly what i had planned, how do you feel about rollercoasters?" Jasper replied, excitement shining in his eyes. In truth Edward was terrified of heights and so probably wouldnt do so well on rollercoasters, but seeing the delight in Jaspers eyes he plastered on a smile and nodded his head.

"Sure, that sounds like great fun. Lets go" Edward rattled off.

"Okay right we're gonna need to take a car, so mine or yours?" Jasper wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Edward cracked up laughing.

"Let's take mine." He started walking towards where he had parked the car and Jasper followed after him.

Today was definitely going to be a long, long day.


	4. Chapter 4

The ride to the theme park was uneventful and peacefully quiet. There was little conversation between the two boys but neither of them found this the least bit uncomfortable. Edward pondered on this a little harder, he couldnt quite understand how he could be so comfortable with someone whom a couple of weeks ago had no idea existed. It seemed that they had become fast friends and quickly comfortable with eachother, he supposed that after a guy had pretty much saved your ass then its inevitable to feel comfortable around him.

Edward pulled up to the park and found a good parking spot not too far away from the entrance, he got out of the car and stretched. The sun was shining pretty brightly today and he could tell it was the perfect day for this kind of fun. Jasper grinned over at him and excitedly bounced along towards the entrance, Edward followed behind a little more slowly but smiling himself at Jasper's childish excitement.

"Come on slow poke, wouldnt wanna get in too late the ques will be huge!" Jasper yelled over his shoulder. Edward quickened his pace and easily caught up to Jasper, he got to the ticket booth first and paid for them both. He turned to Jasper and handed him a ticket.

"Wha-" Jasper looked up at Edward confused.

"Just consider it part of the repayment of the debt i owe you for saving me the other night" Edward interrupted Jasper. Jasper replied with a smile and a small punch to his shoulder, they both made their ways inside. Edward could see the rides lumbering over him, if he was being honest he would have said that the thought of going on this very high rides was making him feel sick. But of course he couldnt admit to this, as the thought of being seen as anything less than a man was very undesirable, so Edward continued on and just hoped to god Jasper didnt notice how nervous he really was and how much his hands were shaking. The first ride they came to wasn't too high and Edward found himself quite enjoying this, this pattern followed for a few of the rides until they suddenly came to one that made Edward's whole stomach back flip. He looked up at the top of the ride, shielding his eyes from the sun, he gulped and tried to control his breathing. He started to back away, he could tell that Jasper was saying something to him but he couldnt hear anything. He had to get his breathing under control, he could feel the onset of a panic attack and knew that unless he calmed himself down quick that it would become much worse very quickly. He had a bottle of water they had stopped to get a few minutes before so he took some very steadying breaths and a big gulp of water and sat on a nearby bench. He could feel the ground stop spinning and everything was slowly coming back in to focus.

"Hey, earth to Edward, are you alright?! You're really worrying me." Jasper said, concern etched all over his face.

"Yeah man i'm cool, sorry about that. I just dont do so well with heights, i probably should have mentioned that before we came here huh?" Edward shyly looked up at Jasper from under his lashes. He swore he could hear Jasper gulp.

"Oh man you should have said so! I know loads of people who arent too into the heights, i wouldnt have judged you for that." Jasper laughed out. "Let's get going and get some food anyway i'm getting pretty hungry." Edward nodded his head in agreement and allowed himself to be pulled into a standing position by Jasper. The rest of the day passed in much the same manner, with the two boys laughing and joking along. Edward was so glad to finally have a friend who he could talk to, somebody outside of his perfect little world who he could be himself around. Well not wholly himself, but as close as he felt comfortable to getting.

They left the theme park around 5 and made their way back to Edward's car.

"Hey man you wanna come back to mine and play some games?" Jasper asked patiently waiting for an answer.

"Yeah sure" Edward grinned back, he quickly tapped out a message to his parents to tell them that he was alright and would be back later on. He then turned off his phone, knowing that there would be a phonecall coming soon after demanding his exact whereabouts. He climbed in to his car and off they set to the park to go and pick up Jaspers car. He then proceeded to follow Jasper back to his and pulled up at the curb just behind him. They both got out of their respective cars and Edward followed Jasper up to his door, the lights where all off in the house and Jasper got out his key and unlocked the front door.

"Where's your mom?" Edward asked, not realising until after this could be quite an intrusive question and not really his place to ask.

"Oh she's at work now till early in the morning, she does night shifts at the hospital at the weekends and sometimes in the week if they're busy." Jasper replied nonchantly, he shrugged his shoulders and they both entered the house. Jasper immediately took off his shoes and walked in to the kitchen.

"You want anything to drink? Coke or Orange or Water?" He yelled back through to Edward. Edward followed in the same manner taking off his shoes and following him in to the kitchen.

"Sure I'll have a Coke thanks" Edward replied, taking the can that was offered to him. They both made their way back in to the front room and continued to play games for a couple of hours. After that they sat talking, as it usually does with teenagers the subject of relationships came up. It was inevitable, thought Edward, that this conversation would come up and he would have to hear all about all of the hot girls that Jasper had fucked. He quietly sighed ready for the worse.

"Hey look Edward i feel that i should be honest about something, we get on pretty well and you're a decent guy so i hope it doesnt make too much difference to you. I figured out a couple of years ago that i dont really find women physically attractive, like i can see a woman and know shes pretty but it doesnt really do anything for me, you know." Jasper rushed through this explanation, his cheeks burning red with embarassment. Edward was dumbstruck, unfortunately his mind wasnt working quite as quickly as usual.

"What are you saying Jasper?" Edward asked.

"Well i, well, i guess i'm trying to tell you that i'm gay. And you know i don't go around broadcasting it just so you know, so you know i'd really appreciate if we keep this little bit of information to ourselves." Jasper replied, staring at the couch cushions which seemed to have suddenly become very interesting to him. Edward sat staring at Jasper for what seemed a very long amount of time, he just could not get his mouth to work. He could feel that same feeling he had had at the park, the panicked feeling and he just knew that he had to get out of there. He had to leave before Jasper figured out that Edward was gay too, he couldnt have anybody knowing about him which meant that he certainly could not have friends who were gay who he just so happened to be attracted to. Against his better judgement Edward stood up abruptly and quickly made his way to the door, he could hear Jasper behind him pleading with him to stay and talk about this but he couldnt. He grabbed his jacket and shoes and ran to his car, he jumped in and drove home not stopping for anything. He parked up and shot in to his house, he barely managed a hello and goodbye to his parents and he was upstairs and in the safety of his bedroom. He leant his forehead against his bedroom door and let out a breath he didnt even know he had been holding. There was no way he could deal with any of this.


	5. Chapter 5

Edward woke with a start the next morning, he still couldnt believe that he had just ran out of the house on Jasper. He hadnt even given him time to talk, he just left. His upbringing dictated that ignorance was such a bad manner and he felt the full weight of those lessons at that minute. Just as he was lost in thought his thoughts his phone beeped signalling a text message, he reached over to the bedside table and picked up his phone and read the message.

Hey Edward please can you call or text me back, we need to talk. I'm sorry if my admission last night shocked you or disgusted you. Just get in touch so i know either way please, also so i know you got home alright, J.

Edward sat in his bed staring at his phone for a good 5 minutes before he placed it back on his nightstand and stepped out his bed, he stretched out his muscles and made his way in to his en suite. He quickly turned his shower on to full and once it was warm enough he stepped under the heat. He let the water wash over his aching muscles, probably aching from being thrown around all yesterday on the rides and not having the exercise of rowing that they usually have. Edward decided not to skip out on exercise again if it made his muscles feel like this. He still didnt know what to do about Jasper, in truth he knew that he was being ridiculous. The fact that Jasper was gay was absolutely no reason to ignore him, especially considering that he himself felt this way about boys. But then that he realised is exactly why he was ignoring him, he was so afraid to be found out by anybody that he was distancing himself from Jasper in case he found out. Edward knew that it would only have to be a matter of time before he picked up on all of the signs, especially with the attraction Edward felt towards him. He realised that he could still be friends with Jasper but he needed to get himself a girlfriend, because that way nobody would believe that he could possibly be gay. She had to be beautiful of course, but she also had to have respect for herself and have been brought up the right way. Otherwise he may be expected to have sex with her and he just knew that isnt what he wanted, he wasn't even sure this would be a possibility for him yet. He realised that this really would be using a girl, but he convinced himself that by doing this it could turn him straight, and if not then he wasn't planning on having sex with her so really he wasn't using her. Edward couldn't help but convince himself that there could be a cure for this, that he could somehow miraculously turn himself straight. After cleaning Edward turned off the shower and stepped out and back in to his bedroom with a towel wrapped firmly around his waist. When he picked up his phone he saw that he had a voicemail message, he knew it would be from Jasper perhaps pleading with him to get in touch. He quickly tapped out a new message.

I got home fine, i just need some space to think about things. Will message you when i can, E.

He left it at that, because he felt that Jasper at least deserved to know that he didnt crash his car on the way home or anything like that, plus he knew that one day in the future he would be ready to speak to Jasper again but he did indeed need a few days to process what was going through his mind. He couldnt rest on one thought long enough to make any sort of decision about what he wanted to do about Jasper. One minute he wanted to go straight to him and admit his own secret, let him know that he wasnt alone and he knew exactly how it felt. Edward knew that this would feel great, to finally be able to open himself up and tell somebody about the real him. But he also knew that this was just a dream, he would never be brave enough to actually see something like this through. So after he was done with this train of thought he was straight back on to the girlfriend train, this would obviously seem like a ridiculous idea to anybody looking in on Edward but to him it seemed the perfect solution to his problems. This way there would be no temptation in the form of Jasper because he would be able to see that Edward was clearly straight and in a very happy relationship with a beautiful girl.

The rest of Edward's day was spent pondering these thoughts and getting things ready for the next day of school. Edward woke up on time on monday with no rushing about and got dressed and had breakfast with plenty of time to spare. He went out to his car and decided to take a leisurely drive to school. He looked at his surroundings as he made his way through the streets, all of the perfect lawns and the perfect wives kissing the perfect husbands on the cheeks as they left for work in their perfect jobs. This was what his life was to become, a monotonous existence where he worked all day and probably at home on a night too. He knew that he would get the least joy of most people out of this sort of an arrangement, considering that he wouldnt even be able to get his joy out of sex. Unless he became one of those dirty middle aged upper class men who secretly had sex with boys selling their bodies, but he knew that he could never be that man. He drove on with a sigh and before he knew it was pulling in to the car park of his school, he parked the car and stepped out. He was looking out across the parking area when he noticed a girl stood a few cars down. She had long chestnut brown hair, strands of it were falling in her face. As she looked around she had these puppy dog brown eyes, she was looking around with a lost look etched on her features. She was quite small and slim. She was quite beautiful Edward realised, if you were into that kind of thing of course. The lost look in her eyes got the better of him and he walked over to her, ever the perfect gentleman.

"Hello, I'm Edward, you look a little lost. Can i help you with anything?" He smiled at her and stuck his hand out for her to shake. She took hold of his hand with a blush and firmly shook his hand.

"Hey, I'm Bella, and yes please i could definitely use some help. I'm new today and i'm looking for the main reception, you couldnt point it out for me could you?" Bella smiled expectently up at him.

"Better yet, i'll show you myself where it is." Edward smiled back and held out his arm. She looped her arm in his and off they went together towards the school. Edward inwardly realised that this could be the girl that he was thinking of, that it seemed just too coincidental that this girl turn up at his school the day after he was having those exact thoughts! He believed that this was a sign and so he should take advantage of this gift, he sighed with relief as he led her through the halls and to the main office.

After that first day Edward's friendship with Bella quickly progressed and before he knew it his friends were asking him all sorts of questions about what he intended his friendship with her to be. They, it seemed, were all pretty jealous that she seemed so infatuated with Edward and they hadnt even had a chance to try and win her over. It seemed that it was clear to everybody that she only had eyes for Edward. He did feel bad to a certain degree, but then he thought, why should i feel bad? Afterall it's not like i'm leading her on, i fully intend to marry and have children. He justified the situation to himself like this over and over again and in the end he had himself fully convinced that to go after Bella was the right thing to do. So one day he got the courage and asked her out, she of course took this as a huge flattery and agreed right away. From then on their relationship progressed like any other really, but without any of the sexual interaction. Bella had informed Edward from the beginning that she was "not that kind of girl." He of course accepted this like the gentleman he was and everything had been smooth sailing ever since. So after 5 weeks of not a word to or from Jasper he decided that he would send him an innocent enough text to see how he was and to perhaps try and get a friendship going with him again. He realised that his response had been far too quick and not thought about it even half as much as he should have, he had been really immature and treat Jasper badly. He didn't expect Jasper to reply but he was really hoping he would be the bigger guy and forgive Edward for being such a jackass.

Hey J, how have things been going with you? I really want to apologise for my reaction to your confession, and i would really like it if we could meet up and talk through this if you dont want to i will fully understand. But please, give me a second chance, E.

Edward sent the message and let out the breath he hadnt even known he had been holding, he couldnt quite understand why this boy mattered so much to him. Afterall he barely knew him and he certainly couldnt say that they were close. Yes Jasper had saved his life once, but after that they had only hung out once. Though he would freely admit it was the most comfortable he had ever felt with somebody so quickly, he yearned for that friendship again, it had just felt so right. Edward hoped that he heard from Jasper and had taken to checking his phone every couple of minutes to see if he had a text, unfortunately if Jasper was going to reply it didnt seem that it would be any time soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It had been two days since he had text Jasper and he hadnt had a reply, Edward was fast losing hope that he would ever hear anything from him again. He had probably realised that he didnt need somebody like Edward in his life, to overreact on him and make him feel guilty about something that he couldnt control and that wasnt his fault. He probably thought that Edward thought gay men were for some reason repulsive, or distateful, which of course was not the case at all.

So Edward had spent the last couple of days thinking about Jasper, though he had still been hanging out with Bella quite often. Bella could tell that Edward was worrying about something, but she just couldnt bring herself to ask him what it was. She already wondered about him, unlike most guys Edward had never been anything but a gentleman and had never tried to push things further in the bedroom. Though Bella did realise she should not be judging him for this, but be happy that she had found a guy who was a real life gentleman and wouldnt try to force her to do something that she was not ready to do. She smiled to herself and decided that if Edward was still distracted tonight she would simply ask him what was wrong, afterall perhaps that was what Edward wanted his girlfriend to do. To be there for him to talk to if he had a problem that he needed to let out.

Edward knew that Bella was becoming a little uneasy with him, he decided that he would tell her about Jasper. Well about everything but the fact that he was gay, he had told Edward that he didnt broadcast this and Edward felt that to tell Bella would be to betray the trust Jasper had given him in the first place by telling him. He would simply fabricate the story a little and make out that they had fallen out over something else, something more trivial that teenage boys were likely to argue about. So when she came over and seemed worried about him, before Edward could bring up the topic she asked him if there was anything wrong that he wanted to talk to her about. Edward could feel the care coming off Bella, and he appreciated how much she wanted to help him. That little niggly guilt feeling that he felt often now was bubbling up to the surface and he pushed it back down again before rehashing the story of his and Jaspers meeting. He then told her that they had fallen out over a game, an obvious thing for teenage boys. He told her that angry words had been exchanged, words he was worried that he could not take back and so subsequently him and Jasper had not had contact for weeks. She was understanding and attentive, and her answer was simply that if they were meant to be friends then Jasper would forgive him. She said that Jasper seemed like a very nice boy, especially because he had saved Edward from the gang, and so perhaps he was just letting Edward know he was still a little upset by ignoring his text for a couple of days. Once he had cooled off and decided Edward had learnt his lesson then he would probably be in touch. Edward actually felt much better after this conversation and once again kept up his hopes that Jasper would get in touch, he got what he wished for 4 days after he had intially sent the text. His phone beeped at him at 10 o'clock at night from his bed stand.

Hey, look i agree that we could really do with a talk. But just so you know i'm still pretty pissed, i mean you just walked out on me, you could have at least waited around to hear what i had to say. Anyway, when do you wanna meet up? J.

Edward sighed in relief, he expected that Jasper was still angry with him so that part didnt really come as anything like a shock. Today was thursday which meant tomorrow was friday and the beginning of the weekend, he text Jasper back asking if he was free friday night to meet up. He told him that he could come to him and they could go to a cafe or something. Jasper replied and told him that he would rather do the talk at his own house, that way it was impossible for any prying ears to listen in. He was obviously still really uncomfortable talking about this in public and so Edward agreed to go round to his. Edward smiled to himself, that knot of unease in his stomach had started to lessen and he could finally relax a little. Just as he was lying down he let out a groan, he had told Bella that they could hang out tomorrow and watch a movie. He quickly sent her a text asking if she didnt mind him rescheduling that for another day, that his friend had been in touch and was willing to talk things out. Of course Bella as usual was understanding and told Edward she was glad that he was finally working things out with Jasper, the knot of unease may have lessened but that stab of guilt was even worse now. With a sigh Edward turned out his bedside lamp and laid his head on the pillow. It took him a good few hours to get to sleep with all the overthinking and tossing and turning he was doing, but finally he fell in to an uneasy slumber.

Edward woke early in the morning to shower and get dressed for school, he felt a little groggy from his lack of sleep. After getting dressed he proceeded downstairs and ate some breakfast, he told his parents that he would be out with Bella after school and wasnt even sure if he was coming home beforehand yet. His mother nodded in understanding and he quickly left to make his way to school, he had spent so long dawdling at home that he was nearly late in for the bell. Bella was waiting patiently for him in the parking lot, as she usually did. My god, he thought, why did it have to be a girl who was so loyal and so caring. He wouldnt have felt bad doing this if it was a girl who was simply using his position and family to try and make herself look good, he would have preferred a girl who was dating him for another equally selfish reason. He knew that if he did marry, Bella would be the kind of girl that he could live with. She was always so patient with him, she had to be wondering what was going on with him. Why he never tried to get something going sexually, i mean afterall he was still a teenage boy and his hormones were raging just like everybody else's. Or perhaps she truly thought he was a gentleman, and that he cared that much for her that he would never force her in to doing something that she wasnt ready for. With that thought he felt the stab of guilt become a full blow to the stomach, Edward was miserable for the rest of the school day. When that last bell rang Edward's hands were shaking in anticipation of what was to come, he had been waiting for this for weeks and now that it was here he was dreading it. What if Jasper simply wanted to see Edward to tell him that he was an asshole and would never have anything to do with him again? On the drive over to Jaspers part of town he felt all of the scenarios play themselves out in his head so that by the time he pulled up at the curb in front of Jaspers house his nerves were completely shot and he had no idea what to expect. He stepped out of the car and locked it, and slowly made his way over to Jaspers door. He knocked quietly somehow thinking that Jasper wouldnt hear it and Edward could leave and they could simply work out all of their problems by text, but he knew this wouldnt happen and so he knocked on the door a little louder and harder. Jasper appeared within minutes, those honey blonde curls falling a little ways in to his face, he looked like an angel. Edward couldnt help but appreciate how truly beautiful Jasper was and Edward felt the guilt of leaving him all over again.

"Hey... Come in." Jasper said awkwardly standing aside to beckon Edward further in to the house. Edward took a deep breath and with that he stepped a foot in to the house that he had fled from just weeks before.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Jasper led Edward through to the kitchen and opened the fridge, he passed Edward a can of Coke without asking him if he wanted a drink and then sat down at the kitchen table. Edward followed this lead and opened the can taking a sip and looking over nervously at Jasper. The silence was killing him, he didn't know if Jasper was just taking some time to think about what he wanted to say to Edward or if he was just waiting for Edward to begin a conversation with some explanation for his behaviour.

"Look..."

"I..."

Both boys had started to speak at the same time, they both laughed it off and it seemed to ease some of the tension that had been in the room. Jasper gestured with his hand for Edward to go first, he wished he had kept his mouth shut a few minutes longer and found out what Jasper wanted to say first.

"Look i know my behaviour that night was awful, i feel really bad for running out on you and leaving you with loads of questions. I just didnt know how to handle the situation, i told you all about my world. About how everybody is perfect and every family is perfect, i just didnt know how to process the information you had given me. I'll be honest i've never met anybody else who was gay, well at least who was willing to admit it. For all i know ive met a lot of gay men they just dont want to come out and say it in our community. From when i was young i was taught that to be gay was a sin against god, and that this kind of behaviour isnt allowed. I took some time to think about it all, and i came to my own conclusions i guess. I don't hate anybody for being gay, afterall its something you're born with, it's not something you can change and i don't see why you should feel like you have to." Edward couldn't help but think how much of a hypocrite he was being right then, saying this to Jasper but not being able to follow it himself. "I realised the night i ran out i was being so judgemental and thats not really me at all, thats just other peoples perceptions that have been forced on me to an extent. And please dont take this the wrong way this is not me trying to justify my actions, i know they were wrong whatever the reason, i just want you to know that i am truly sorry for what i did and i hope you can forgive me. I've missed having a friend like you" Edward said his piece, looking Jasper directly in the eyes. He wanted Jasper to be able to see the sincerity in them, to see that he truly meant what he said and that this wasnt just a quick way to try and get him to forgive. Jasper was giving little nods of his head and Edward saw him getting ready to speak himself.

"Okay Edward, I do understand what you're saying. I also understand why you would have been confused when i first just blurted it out. I suppose i could have worked you up to it really without just dropping it on you like a massive bomb, i suppose it couldnt have been easy when being a homosexual is not very much talked about in your community other than when it revolves around the church and god. But then you need to remember man that i'm from california, and this kind of thing is not uncommon. It's not something that people don't talk about, to be fair its one of the least shocking things you will come across in my old neighbourhood." Jasper laughed out. "But like i said i do understand and im sorry if you felt i sprung it on you. But i am what i am and i wouldnt change it for the world, im not ashamed of what i am or embarassed of it. Yes i'm still private about it because i believe we are all entitled to some privacy but i wouldnt deny it if somebody directly asked me. So i guess what i'm trying to say is that if you can accept me as i am, that i am gay and that occasionally you will see me check out a guy or maybe even tell you about a boyfriend, if i ever get one that is, then we can still be friends. But i'm serious Edward you gotta open up your mind a little and stop letting everybody around you dictate how you should feel about things."

Edward nodded his head and agreed with everything that Jasper had said, he knew that he could accept him and listen to him and do all of the things that a friend was supposed to do. Though hearing about him with other men might make Edward a little jealous, but i'm sure he could live with that.

"I won't let you down again Jasper, and i'm sorry i ever did to begin with. I suppose having a friend outside of my community is just another learning curve for me and i gotta go with what i feel instead of everybody else. And speaking of partners and stuff, I have a girlfriend now. Her names Bella." Edward smiled over at Jasper, his cheeks burning red as he told Jasper about Bella, afraid that somehow Jasper would know he was a fraud.

"Oh wow man! You have been busy since i've been away haven't you. So tell me all about her?" Jasper replied winking in a suggestive manner at the word busy. Edward laughed this off and proceeded to tell Jasper about how they met and how they had become a couple. He told Jasper how long they had been dating and about how caring she was. Jasper sat and listened and was attentive at the right times. Edward missed this, he missed having another guy around that he could talk to. Sure he had Bella, but it wasn't the same. He couldn't tell Bella of his fears about the perfect life his mother and father wanted for him, or about how he didnt really want to be a part of the rowing team and attend a college his dad wanted him to. He could admit all of this to Jasper and he knew there would be no judgement. Jasper in turn told Edward all about his move from California, how different it felt coming to Texas. He told Edward that was really the only reason that he was protective of his secret, he didnt want anybody in this town to find out with their small minded mentality he probably wouldnt even make it to his high school graduation. Edward understood, and he knew there was a reason for Jasper to be afraid in a place like this, he knew how cruel the people could be and he couldnt agree more that it was vital that Jasper only tell the people that he was closest to and trusted. The night was wearing on and Edward knew that if he didnt make a move soon that his parents would be ringing him worried about him not being at home, or worried about what he could be doing. They were so paranoid. He got up to leave and Jasper followed him out.

"So Edward when do i get to meet this Bella then?" Jasper grinned at Edward when they reached the door.

"Well what are you doing tomorrow?" Edward replied, turning and grinning at Jasper, who looked abit taken aback.  
"Wow i didn't think you would actually want to introduce me to her, but yeah i'm not doing anything tomorrow really. Wanna meet at Cafe M or something for dinner?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah definitely, noon at Cafe M sounds good to me, do you think we should keep your secret under wraps? I mean Bella is amazing and sweet but I probably don't know her as well i should for telling peoples secrets." Edward asked sincerely.

"It's cool, let's keep it between us for now. After i've met her we can decide whether or not she needs to know about that, you never know man she could be completely cool with it. Afterall she does bat for the same team." Jasper joked shoving Edward's shoulder lightly, Edward laughed along and nodded in agreement. They both said their farewells and parted, Edward got in his car and drove off in the direction of home. On the way home the conversations he and Jasper had had where running through his mind, he was so glad that it had gone as well as it had. He didn't quite realise how open he could be with Jasper and he was glad that despite his earlier insecurities he could get past them to an extent and get back in touch with him. He nervously chewed his lip thinking about the next day but decided that Bella and Jasper would surely get on great, they had such similar personalities. Edward nodded to himself, for once truly quite happy in his own life. He got home and quietly greeted his parents before making his way to bed. When he got to his room he sat on the bed and quickly sent a text to Bella letting her know that instead of hanging out with just him tomorrow he was taking her to lunch to meet his friend Jasper, she replied almost straight away glad that they had patched things up and quite looking forward to meeting the guy she had heard so much about. Edward placed his phone on his nightstand and stretched. He decided to get a shower in the morning and so undressed and climbed between his sheets quickly falling off in to a deep slumber, his heart a lot lighter than it had been in weeks.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Edward woke up and sat straight up breathing deeply, he had had such a bad dream. He had dreamt that he went to lunch with Jasper and Bella and had ended up blurting out his biggest secret. The dream just felt so vivid, he couldn't believe it. He got up out of bed with sweat coating his body and stepped in to his bathroom, he would definitely have to shower now before he left the house. He got a shower quickly and dried off. He dressed in pale shorts and a pole shirt. He left his hair wild, he knew he'd have no chance of sorting it out as per usual. He picked up his phone and pressed call to Bella. She picked up after a couple of rings.

"Hey babe, you ready for me to pick you up?" Edward asked.

"Yeah sure, just finishing up getting ready. What should i wear to meet your friend?" Bella asked excitedly. Edward rolled his eyes, he did dislike how Bella could be with these kinds of things, like it mattered what she wore to meet his friend. She just didn't seem to understand that physical beauty really didn't bother him, especially considering she wasn't even the right sex to begin with. But he got stuck in to the conversation with gusto, giving comments on what he thought was definitely the right outfit. After around 15 minutes Bella had finally decided what she was going to wear and let Edward hang up with the promise that he would be there within 10 minutes. He looked at his phone and saw that there was a message from Jasper.

Hey man, looking forward to meeting the famous Bella today. Can't wait for lunch, J.

Edward smiled to himself and then, realising what he was doing , shook himself out of it. He realised then that this meeting may not be the best idea, if Bella felt like he was giving Jasper too much attention she could discover his secret. Edward's breathing started to pick up, he couldn't control it, he quickly sat down and put his head between his knees and breathed in deep. After a few minutes his breathing started to return to normal and he realised that he was probably over reacting. He had gotten away with his secret for long enough, he didn't see how this one little meeting could out him so easily. He shook himself for being so silly and got up to leave. He made his way down the stairs calling out his goodbyes to his parents on the way out of the door so that they didn't stop him to ask him too many questions. He jumped in his car and made his way over to Bella's, his music on loudly and the window rolled down to let in the nice fresh breeze. It was a nice cloud free day and he was enjoying the heat on his face, he pulled up outside Bella's house and sent her a text to let her know he was there. After a few minutes she came out dressed in a denim mini skirt and a white tank top, if he were straight he may well have had to drag her back inside. But as it goes it just didn't have this affect on him. She slid in to the seat and gave him her customary peck on the cheek, Edward put the car in to drive and pulled off from the curb and headed towards Jasper with Bella moaning about some girl or other from school. Edward usually enjoyed Bella's presence but today even her voice was just grating on him, the car started to feel really small. Thankfully 20 minutes later he was pulling in to the car park of the restaurant, he could already see Jasper's car and it's owner leant up against it. Jasper waved as he pulled in to the open spot beside him, Bella jumped out of the car and was introducing herself before Edward had even had a chance to take off his seatbelt. Edward saw her lay a hug on Jasper and Jasper's eyes go wide as he slowly realised what she was doing, he quickly patted her on the back a couple of times and stepped away. Edward walked up and greeted Jasper.

"Hey dude, how you doing?" Jasper smiled at him, backing away a little more from Bella. It was obvious that he didn't feel too comfortable with Bella stepping so far in to his personal space so quickly, Edward could hardly blame him he also hated over friendliness too fast.

"Yeah i'm good, starving so definitely looking forward to lunch" Jasper laughed out, and with that they all started to make their way in to the restaurant and were seated at a booth table. Edward was faced with sitting on the side with Bella or with Jasper, with a sigh he plonked himself down next to Bella knowing that this had to be the right move to keep up his charade. They all ordered their food and got to chatting in no time, the conversation flowed easily and Edward was thankful for this. Their food came and they ate in relative silence, after that they carried on their conversation for a little while longer. After a while Edward put the money on the table for the tab and they all started to make their way out of the restaurant. When they got to their respective cars they all said their goodbyes, Bella once again stepping over the boundaries and hugging Jasper. Edward could see the discomfort written all over his face and couldn't help but let out a chuckle, which Jasper replied to with two fingers behind Bella's back and a smirk. Bella stepped away and climbed in to Edward's car, Jasper winked at Edward before he got in to his own car and sped away. Edward and Bella drove home in comfortable silence and pulled up half an hour later at Bella's curb, she leant over and kissed him, making it deeper after a couple of minutes. It was obvious she was looking for a make out session but Edward just didn't have the heart for it tonight and so he pulled away making the excuse that he was tired and needed his rest. Bella seemed disappointed but nodded her head in agreement. She gave Edward a small smile and stepped out of the car and walked up to her front door, Edward watched her while she got in the house and then pulled away and made his way home. The whole way he thought of Jasper and how it would feel to have his lips on him rather than Bellas, he knew his feelings for Jasper were starting to go in to dangerous territory. He had to figure out what he was going to do about it before he did something silly, that he was likely to regret.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

That night Edward laid in his bed staring at the ceiling for hours, he couldn't sleep, he couldn't concentrate on anything. He was frustrated beyond belief about the situation that he had found himself in, he just could not see a way around it. He had a girlfriend who was really just a beard, he had a friend who he fancied like crazy, who just so happened to actually be gay, and he was unfortunately trapped in the closet, way back in the back of the closet where no body would ever find him. In the dark he laughed to himself, he couldn't believe the ridiculous situation. Just as he was getting over the worse of his laughing his phone lit up with a message, he picked it up off the bedside table and saw Jaspers name. He opened it up and read it, smile all over his face as usual when Jasper sent him a message.

Had a good time meeting up today, sorry if i seemed a little uncomfortable with the hugs man just not use to anybody in my personal space, especially not women haha (that was a joke :p) J x

Edward looked at the message again, and again, this was the first time Jasper had ever put a kiss on the end of a text. He thought that maybe Jasper had done it by accident and just hadn't thought about who he was messaging, well it was either that or he did it on purpose because he had figured him out. No, no way could it be that, there was no obvious signs, he nodded to himself almost believing it. He typed a quick message to Jasper and laid his head back down on the pillow awaiting a reply. His message read:

Yeah man sorry about that, i don't think Bella thinks about personal space too much haha if i didn't know your secret i might have been a little worried about my girlfriend being that close to another guy (LOL) So what you doing tomorrow? Fancy hanging out? E x

He had debated not putting a kiss on the end but he liked the look of it there and he was hoping for one back again, he realised he was starting to get a little weird when it came to Jasper, a little too desperate for anything that could be considered more than their normal friendship. Edward's phone beeped and he quickly picked it up to see the message, he was a little disappointed when he saw that it was a message for Bella and replaced it back on to his bedside table. He wasn't waiting very long when his phone beeped again to let him know that he had another message, this time he picked it up excited knowing who this one would be from. He opened his messages and clicked on the name he had been waiting for.

Definitely! You wanna come over here and play some video games? My mom will be around for a little while so you might get to meet her this time too, J x

Edward's smile grew larger when he saw the kiss at the end, he was also glad that Jasper wanted him to meet his mother. He realised he had to make sure he didn't get too excited about it, knowing that he wasn't introducing him because he was a potential boyfriend or anything it was just as a friend. And he decided that would just have to be enough for him, unless he wanted to out himself and be faced with his families disappointment and the questions of everybody else. Edward sighed and quickly checked the message from Bella, she was just saying she missed him. He replied with the same sentiments and then replied to Jasper agreeing to go to his house tomorrow just after lunch, he then replaced his phone on the bedside table, plugging it in to his charger. He laid his head down on his pillow and still kept trying to drift off to sleep, it took him at least another hour but that was okay because he slept in the next day until 11. He awoke once again with a start and sat up in bed rubbing his eyes, he had had the same dream again where he got outed. He shook his head to rid his head of the dream and proceeded to get showered and dressed. He checked his phone for any messages but didn't have any, he made his way downstairs to where his mother was making some lunch.

"Oh hello honey nice to actually get to see you this weekend, sit down and have some lunch with me will you." The way his mother said it he knew she wasn't asking, she was telling. He sat down with a sigh as his mother placed some tuna pasta salad in front of him, he swore she ignored everything he said, he hadn't liked tuna since he was around 8. He ate around the tuna and made small talk with his mother, she was telling him all about her new ideas for decorating the lounge. His mind started wonder and he thought about Jasper, he couldn't imagine Jasper ever feeling this bored talking to his mother, she sounded like somebody he would have loved to grow up with. When he was finished he took his plate over to the sink and rinsed it off, kissed his mother on the cheek and left the house. He climbed in to his car and sent a quick text to Jasper to let him know that he was on his way, with that he indicated and pulled out. He pulled up in front of Jasper's about half an hour later, and parked his car up. He climbed out and knocked on Jasper's door, the door opened to reveal a lady smiling warmly down at him.

"Oh hello, you must be Edward, Jasper has told me all about you. Come on in." She said, holding the door open further so that he could get in.

"Go on through to the living room dear that's where he is, sat as usual playing on his games." She smiled fondly at Edward as he took off his shoes and walked through. He greeted Jasper and plonked himself down next to him on the sofa, his mother came back through after a few minutes with drinks and snacks and placed them on the coffee table in front of them. She sat in an arm chair and proceeded to ask Edward questions about his own life, Edward realised this is what a mother should be like, interested in whatever interested him. He smiled as he answered her questions and in return asked her questions about herself, he learnt that she worked as a nurse at the hospital. Which of course he already knew from the first time that he was here, remembering back to that day he thanked her over and over again for patching him up and making sure that he was okay. She brushed it off like it was nothing, he found he really liked Jasper's mother. After about an hour she had to leave to go to work, she made Edward promise he would stay and have dinner with Jasper and if it got too late then he would stay. No going out when it got too late, just in case. He agreed he would of course do all of this and she left them both in the front room for an afternoon of games and chat, and perhaps even a night yet. Of course, only if it got too late Edward thought to himself, already planning on making it too late.


	10. Chapter 10

Jasper and Edward stopped playing the games around 6 to get something to eat, so far the conversation had been about nothing in particular but the games really. They ordered the pizza and sat at the breakfast bar in the kitchen waiting for it to arrive.

"Hey Edward man, sorry if i seemed a little out of it with Bella it's just i'm not used to someone in my personal space like that so easily." Jasper admitted, guilt written all over his face.

"Don't worry about it at all, i completely understand. She has a way of getting way too personal way too quickly, if it makes you feel any better it's not just you she did it with me too when she first met me. I suppose that's just her way, she's so keen to be friends with people that she tries to move the friendship on a little too quickly. She's a really nice girl but recently she just has these little things she does that don't half annoy the hell out of me to be honest, the over close proximity, she also goes on talking about stuff i couldn't care less about." Edward blurted all of the thoughts that had been in his head out, if it weren't Jasper he didn't think he would have bothered.

"Well it sounds to me like you're almost coming to the end of that relationship if she's irritating you this much already. I mean i'm obviously not the best judge of it but aren't you suppose to want to be close to your girlfriend? Like physically?" Jasper looked at Edward expectantly, he didn't know what to say, he was stunned. He felt like his whole world was coming down, he thought he may have just outed himself and he didn't know how to cover it back up, he had to do some quick thinking.

"It's not like i don't want to but she just annoys me, and i think it's because she annoys me that i don't really want to be near her." Edward tried to explain his way out of it and by the look on Jasper's face it seemed that it was working.

"Oh well i defintely understand what you mean when you put it like that. I mean i know i'm in to guys but we also get feelings like that when we get annoyed with our other halves, there's not much can be done when you start getting that irritated with people i think in general though. Maybe it's just time for your relationship to come to it's end, I mean have you had sex with her yet? If it's not too personal of a question anyway." Jasper asked.

"No it's cool and no we haven't had sex, maybe you're right, i just don't feel that much for her in that way to be honest." Edward admitted.

"Ah well if you already don't wanna be close to her and you haven't even had sex with her to begin with yet then yeah it's probably not meant to be." Jasper nodded his head along with the last part, just then there was a knock at the door so Jasper got up to go and retrieve the pizza. Edward understood what he was saying, he needed to finish the relationship before Bella got too invested and it hurt her too much. He felt so bad for using her, he realised that was exactly what it was now, he had used her to cover up his biggest secret and he didn't think he could feel more guilty. At least neither of them had use the 'L' word yet, so at least he know it probably wouldn't be earth shatteringly upsetting. He quickly typed out a text to Bella telling her that they needed to talk the next day before school, he sent it before he talked himself out of it and decided that was the way it had to be, this needed to be done. Jasper walked back in to the room carrying the big pizza boxes and put them down on the table, he then grabbed two cokes out of the fridge and put them next to them. For a little while they both sat and ate, nothing needing to fill the silence between the two. After they had finished eating Edward broke the silence and told Jasper about the text he had sent to Bella, about the decision he had made to break up the relationship.

"It's probably for the best dude, if she isn't what you want then there's no point in stringing her along. It's always pretty horrible breaking off a relationship, especially when the other person doesn't really know that it's coming." Jasper shrugged his shoulders and placed his hand on Edward's. Edward nodded his head in agreement.

"So what about you then? Any men on the horizon for you?" Edward jokingly asked, secretly hoping there was nobody Jasper was interested in, he didn't think he could stand seeing him with somebody else.

"Nah not really, it's not exactly the most open and understanding place for finding a boyfriend when you're gay. Or for even being gay. It's pretty difficult really to just be yourself when you're pretty far in the back of the closet." Jasper said this matter-of-factly but Edward could see the hurt in his eyes that he was trying to hide, it obviously upset him that he had to be so quiet about his orientation and how it was so difficult for him to find a relationship.

"That's pretty unfair, i mean i know i didn't exactly take the news at first very well but that's only because i've never really been faced with any news like that before. It must be pretty hard to not be able to find anyone because you're worried about what everybody else thinks." Edward wanted to let Jasper know that he understood without actually making him believe he understood too deeply. Jasper looked deep in thought, it obviously bothered him a lot more than he let on, a lot more than Edward had even thought it had. He supposed it had something to do with him moving from such an understanding and open place to here, and being roughly shoved back in the closet and the door firmly shut behind it. Edward sympathised with this because at least where he was from being open and honest about who he was was never an option he felt was open to him, he never thought that he could be that open and have people understand him. He supposed in a sense that was what made Jasper the unlucky one, the chance he had had to live life as himself and then have to backstep on something that must have been so hard to come out with to begin with.

"Yeah it feels pretty awful after being so open before, plus it means that it's been months since i've had any action" Jasper laughed out, trying to make light of his whole situation. Edward laughed along with him and gave him a friendly punch on the arm. Jasper and Edward stopped laughing at the same time and found that their faces where so close, they looked up and their eyes met. Suddenly all traces of laughter were gone from both boys faces and silence took it's place as they studied eachother so closely. Edward couldn't help his wandering eyes as he looked down at Jasper's lips, his full red lips that look oh so kissable. He looked back up to Jasper eyes to find that Jasper's eyes had also wondered south, he licked his lips and Jasper's eyes shot back up to meet Edward's. Quite without his consent Edward's face began to move closer to Jasper's, agonisingly slowly and he couldn't do anything to stop it. Jasper had moved forward a little himself but had stopped, obviously letting Edward decide what he wanted to happen next. Edward realised that if he didn't stop now he was going to let Jasper know his secret, and however much he feared this he just couldn't seem to find the will to stop. His head was screaming at him but his body still moved of it's own accord. Their lips were now a mere inch apart and Edward closed his eyes to move in that final small distance and finish what had been started when the doorbell rang loudly and pulled them both out of the trance. Edward quickly pulled himself up straight away from Jasper with disappointment as Jasper jumped out of his seat and went to answer the door, cursing whoever it was in his head all the walk along.

"What?!" Jasper practically yelled as he flung open the door and there standing on the doorstep was the last person he ever expected to see again. Standing in front of him was James, his ex boyfriend from back home, the reason that they had moved in the first place. His whole body tensed prepared for whatever James was about to do or say to him.

"Hey baby, looks like i finally found you" James smirked at Jasper beginning to move forward, looking like he was moving in for a hug. Jasper knew that he needed to move but he felt like his whole body was frozen solid.


	11. Chapter 11

Jasper felt himself yanked backwards in to the house and somebody slammed the door shut in James' face. It was Edward, who quickly locked and bolted the door.

"I sure hope that guy wasn't a friend of yours because i think that may have been the rudest thing i've ever done. If my mother had seen that she would be ashamed." Edward laughed out, trying to ease the tension. Jasper was still sitting on the floor where he had fell when Edward pulled him, he looked like he was in shock and Edward wasn't quite sure what to do. He had just had a feeling that this guy was bad news, and the way he had said that he had found Jasper just didn't sound right. Plus Jasper had just stood there staring at him, as if he couldn't believe that the guy was there and he hadn't greeted him or moved in for a hug like the guy had intended so Edward reassured himself that he had done the right thing when he intervened. Jasper seemed to shake himself out of his daze and he stood up, without warning he flung his arms around Edward and started mumbling thanking him over and over again.

"Hey, hey it's okay, but Jasper you gotta tell me what's going on here i'm pretty confused." Edward admitted patting him on the back and leaning back to look in to his face. Jasper took a deep calming breath and nodded his head in agreement though he looked frightened beyond belief. Just the mere look was frightening Edward, he had never seen Jasper act like this before and he didn't quite know how to handle it now. He led him towards the living room and sat him down on the sofa, he then collected two drinks from the kitchen and made his way back through and found a seat on the sofa quite close to Jasper, perhaps a little too close but he was quite sure that Jasper wasn't about to complain with the state he was in. He felt like someone being close might be what Jasper needed to feel safe again.

"Okay man, whenever you're ready." Edward said, trying to prompt Jasper in to talking. Jasper took a deep steadying breath and began.

"Okay but before i tell you, you have to understand that i never thought i would see his face again, that is why i haven't told you about him before. If i had known that he would come here and find me then i would have told you, he's not a nice guy and he's dangerous. Please remember that, because he has seen you now and he has probably seen your car so just if you ever see him anywhere get somewhere populated fast and make sure that you're never alone with him." Jasper looked up at Edward, his eyes pleading with Edward to understand his warning. "I understand if you never want to speak to me or see me again, if you think being my friend isn't worth the risk from him then that's cool i will totally understand. Believe me when i say do not take this decision lightly, it is a pretty big risk keeping me in your life now that he is around."

"I'm not going anywhere, i won't do that again. You're the only friend i have who i can be so open with and i'm not about to let that go out of my life again." Edward reassured Jasper, willing him to believe every word, he wouldn't let Jasper down again. This time he would be there through whatever it was that had Jasper so scared.

"Okay, though i would rather have you safe i know i'd miss you far too much if you left again. So, his name is James, and he was the reason we had to move here, so far away from home. He's my ex boyfriend, i met him one night in a club and he seemed so nice and kind, so open and caring. He helped me to come out to my mom and to my closest friends. He was there when a couple of them decided that they couldn't handle it and he made me feel so much more comfortable with myself than i had ever been before. He was pretty much my saviour, or that's what he made me believe. If anyone ever gave me any trouble he would make sure they paid for it, and at the time i didn't see anything wrong with this i just thought it was my boyfriend looking out for me, i was so naive but he was my first boyfriend. After a while it wasn't just people who were giving me trouble who he started to deal with, it was pretty much anybody who looked at me. He was so jealous that he made me delete all of my male friends out of my phone and stop talking to them too, after that it was the women as if they would be a threat to him, but i realise now that he just wanted me to himself. He made me so isolated, yet i still felt like i was the luckiest guy to have him. He was just so attractive and so smooth talking, he could have probably talked me in to anything at that time. But then he started to change even more, gone was the happy and jokey James i loved, and in his place was a monster. He was always in a bad mood and always wanted to see me, i never got to spend time with any of my other friends, not even my mother saw me that often. James was 19 so he had already left school and he had no job, he was living off his parents and stealing money off them to pay for things that he wanted. He started talking me in to spending more and more time bunking off school, he told me that i didn't need it, all i needed was him and he would look after me. I was too afraid of James' dark moods to argue, i didn't even know if i could really argue with him it had never been an option to me. He had never laid a finger on me up until this point but i knew the time was getting nearer, he had taken to yelling and throwing things around when his temper got the best of him and we were having an argument. A couple of times the things he was throwing had accidentally hit me, he had never meant to hit me then but i think he thought i was becoming too hard to control and then that was when it all got worse." Jasper stopped to take a breathe, a far off look in his eyes like he was relieving every minute of it. Edward reached out and took his hand, startling Jasper, he went to pull his hand back but Jasper gripped on to him and smiled up at him. It was obvious that talking about this was hard for Jasper and he could see the strain it was having on his friend to talk about it but he needed to know what he was faced with here. With that Jasper took a few deep breathes and continued on with his story.

"Up until then the physical side of our relationship hadn't really progressed too far, i was a virgin and i just wasn't ready for such a big leap. Not even with James who i loved so much, i didn't think that i felt comfortable enough with myself to do it. That is until one night i walked in on him with another man, I was so hurt, i cried for a week and kept myself locked in my room. I wouldn't speak to him and i wouldn't see him, i felt like my whole world had crashed down around me, and in my head it had. I finally came out of hiding and decided to hear James out, already set in my mind that i would walk away from this relationship, that i couldn't take any more of this crap and being afraid all of the time when really James was cheating on me anyway. You should have heard his speech, he was stellar, he was such a good actor and he made me believe him. He had never wanted to cheat, but he was older and he was use to having sex and he hadn't wanted to pressure me in to it so he had done it once, just that once of course just to make the feelings go away so that we could have a better relationship. He told me that was why he had been so moody and always in a bad mood and he was just trying to make things better so that we didn't argue so much. I was such a fool, so naive and so young that i believed all of this and i decided that i would have sex with him. I would give him my virginity because if i did this then we would have a better relationship, he wouldn't cheat on me and he wouldn't be in a bad mood. I thought there could be nothing better than this, we could go back to the early time of our relationship and be happy again and he could be supportive and caring and giving. He could maybe even let me have some friends again because he was so confident in our strong relationship that he wouldn't worry about other people. How wrong i was. I had sex with him that first time, and it wasn't soft or loving or careful. It was painful and fast and i cried. It was horrible, and i couldn't believe that this was what sex was like. That people went on and on about having it and how good it felt, i just thought it was terrible and i never wanted to experience that kind of pain again. Unfortunately for me after the first time James became insatiable, he wanted it all of the time and when he really wanted it there was nothing i could do to stop him. Of course i just saw it as i was letting him having sex with me so there was nothing wrong with it, i see now that it was rape. I was being raped constantly, and my body never had time to fully heal itself before it was happening again. I was absolutely miserable and the good moods never came from James either, he was still just as ill tempered and controlling as before. I sank in to a deep depression and i didn't know how to get myself out of it, my mom had begun noticing things, little marks on my body that looked like hand prints and finger nail marks. She confronted me, but of course being so ashamed of what i was letting him do to me i denied everything, but after that she watched me like a hawk because really she knew what was going on. Then one night it took another downward turn." Jasper heaved out a sigh thinking about it and Edward saw him wrap his arms around himself. He stayed quiet and let Jasper continue in his own time, but he was horrified with what he had heard so far and was horrified at what else there was still to learn about this so called 'relationship.'

"So we were alone in my house, my mom was at work on the late shift and James came round to hang out and watch movies. Of course he had other things on his mind than movies and i tried to deny him. We had done it the night before and i was still in a lot of pain, i couldn't walk right and i knew if we did it again it would be excruciating. So i said no, he didn't like this one bit, he started yelling that if i didn't want to do it with him i was obviously doing it with someone else. That i was a slut and a whore and i would never find anybody else to want me like James did because i was 'used goods.' He made me feel so worthless just with his words, i got sick of hearing it so i called him a rapist. It was such a stupid thing to do, he was bigger and stronger than me and i still to this day don't know why i was so stupid and said it. But once it was out it was out and there was nothing i could do about it, he grabbed a hold of me by the hair and told me that he would show me what a rapist would do to a slut like me. And that is exactly what he did, for three hours. He abused and beat and raped me. After an hour the pain just seemed to melt in to one big thing and i tried to block it out of my mind, afterall i was used to quite a bit of pain. In the end i passed out and awoke to find myself alone, laying in a puddle of my own blood and James was gone. I believe that he thought he had killed me and so he left, afraid of what would happen to him or hoping that i would die and he would get away with it. My mom came home to find me curled up in the same position on the floor, i hadn't had the strength to get myself up. She helped me up and cleaned up my injuries and wanted to take me to the hospital but i wouldn't go, i finally broke down and told her everything. I told her how abusive James was, about the rape, about how jealous and angry he got, and then finally i told her about what he had done that night. I felt so dirty, and so betrayed by somebody who i loved so deeply. My mom packed up our essentials and we left that night, determined that i would never have to see James again. My mom originally wanted to go to the police and have him locked up, but i just knew that i wouldn't be able to handle something like that, it would have broken me so i got her to agree to just simply move away. It took me a while to get my confidence back and to build myself up to what i had been before James, and i never fully managed to bring back the exact person i was but i think i've been doing okay. I worked out and went to the gym determined that nobody would overpower me again like he had that night. And since then nobody has, but now he's back and i'm like that terrified little boy all over again." Jasper finished his story with a sob, he had broken down halfway through and he couldn't seem to calm himself down. Edward didn't know if it was the right thing to do but he wrapped his arms around Jasper and pulled him in to a comforting hug, Jasper wrapped his own arms around Edward and let out all of his tears. When he had stopped crying he pulled back out of Edward's embrace and rubbed his face.

"Thank you Jasper for telling me all of this, i know it can't be easy but i know that i am gonna be here to help you. That sick bastard is not getting anywhere near you again, not while i'm around at least anyway." Edward had a look of fierce determinaton in his eyes, and he realised then and there he had many more feelings for Jasper than that of friendship. Hearing his story and what he had gone through with James almost broke his heart, and he almost broke down sobbing himself but he knew he had to stay strong for Jasper. He had to reassure him that James would not get anywhere near him, that there were people who could help.

"Look Jasper, i know you don't want to but it really would be the best idea to ring the police. You have to, it's too dangerous not to. You don't know what he will do or who he will do it to if they get in his way. I know it will be hard but just think if you can get James locked up then it's the right thing to do, think of all the other people who James could have hurt over his years and all of the people he still could hurt, you could stop this." Edwaed pleaded with Jasper, knowing that as bad as it was he had to play on the fact that James could hurt other people as well as Jasper. He had to make him see that this guy needed to be behind bars. Jasper slowly nodded his head in agreement, he was ready to go to the police, he was ready to tell his story.


	12. Chapter 12

Edward had accompanied Jasper to the police station and luckily they hadn't run in to James. It was around 8 when they got there and they took statements from Jasper and from Edward, they said that Jaspers mom would have to come down to the station to also fill out a statement when she wasn't at work, Jasper agreed that he would let her know and that she definitely would be fully cooperative. For all their worries about southern cops and how they would treat Jasper they were all really kind and understanding, they took the threats seriously and they also took seriously the fact that James had been to Jasper's house and found him. It was obvious that there was something wrong with the boy if he had taken the time and effort to track down Jasper all the way to Texas, and they weren't quite sure yet what the motives where behind this, to get him back or to silence him for good. They assured Jasper that they would do everything they could to find him and bring him in, and if he heard from him in any form (text, email or in person) that he should call them and let them know right away. If he used a phone or turned up in person it could make it easier to track him down. Jasper felt relief that the officers had taken him seriously and they hadn't been judgemental about his orientation, they handled it very professionally and made him feel reassured that they were doing all they could to find James.

Edward text his mom to let her know he was staying out at a friends house, he told her that he would go straight to school the next day. Luckily there was only a week more left of school before the holidays and this would be a lot easier for keeping Jasper safe. It was obvious that Jasper was terrified of going to school the next day, he hadn't wanted to leave the house at all. When they got back to Jasper's it was full dark, they quickly made their way from Edward's car to the front door and opened it as quickly as possible, they slammed the door behind them and locked and bolted it. They then went around checking that all of the windows were shut and locked, they didn't want to leave anything to chance. Jasper had told his mom to let him know when she was coming home and he would take the bolt off so that she was able to get in the house, she was worried when he told her that James had turned up at the house but relieved when he had said he had been to the police station with Edward and finally gotten it all out in the open. If they found James he was looking at plenty of charges that would keep him locked up for a long time hopefully. After getting off the phone with his mother Jasper and Edward sat in the front room for a little while playing on games, it seemed such a normal thing to do after such a dramatic evening and it relaxed both of the boys to do something so mundane. They were just getting in to it and laughing and joking when there was a loud knock at the front door. The boys paused the game and looked at eachother, Edward could see Jasper trembling. Edward got up and walked to the door, motioning for Jasper to stay where he was. He looked out of the peep hole to see nobody stood there, there was a letter pushed through the mail slot and he carefully pulled it all the way through. He could see a figure in the distance, stood leaning against a wall in the alley opposite the house.

He took the letter back in to the living room and handed it to Jasper, after all it had his name on it and Edward didn't know what Jasper would want to do with it. Jasper sat staring at the letter for a long time, not quite sure what to do. He didn't know if he should open it and see what it said or he should inform the police that it was there and hand it over to them not knowing what it said inside. He decided to do the careful thing and typed in the detective's phone number to his phone, the detective answered after a couple of rings and told Jasper very carefully to open the letter and tell him what it said.

The letter read:

My Jasper,

I am so very hurt that you left me so quickly, it took me a very long time to track you down once again. But i knew i could find you, afterall we will always be pulled back to each other because we are meant to be, i see that you have another boy with you, i may have to remove this obstacle unless you get rid of him first. That is a fact Jasper, you will be mine again and this other boy will be gone. We never broke up, you never broke up with me nor i with you, so you know we are still together. If you have been with this other boy then you have cheated on me and we both know i do not take kindly to cheaters. But i suppose i am willing to let you off just this once.

Yours Always

James.

Jasper read out the letter to the detective and promised that he would put it in a plastic sealed bag and drop it off at the station to be tested for finger prints and such. With any luck they would be able to find where the paper or envelope were purchased and would know where abouts James was in the area. Jasper was too afraid to look at Edward, too afraid that he would see terror written all over his face, too afraid that Edward would get up and bolt out of the door, running for the hills away from him. Edward came and sat next to him and put a hand over Jaspers hands, Jasper looked up and saw worry on Edward's face. But this was not worry for himself, this was worry for Jasper.

"I'm sorry that me being here made him even more angry, i hope he doesn't do anything stupid to you because of this. Do you want me to leave?" Edward asked, he didn't want to go but he didn't want Jasper to have more trouble with this guy simply because of his presence.

"No! No, i don't want you to go, but i fully understand if you want to. I told you from the beginning that i would understand if you wanted to leave, this is a lot to deal with i understand that and you shouldn't have to be dealing with it at all. James is my problem, and i should be the one to have to put up with him." Jasper finished looking down at the floor, at his shoes, he was afraid he was about to lose his only friend, and more than that he had hoped.

"Well that's too bad really because i'm not going anywhere, i told you i won't leave you again. I'm not afraid of this guy, i know we can overcome him together, and the police will get him and he will be locked away for a very long time." Edward seemed so sure of his words that they gave Jasper confidence that this could happen, he smiled up at Edward so glad to have somebody who would stand by him through this.

"Thanks Edward, i just don't want you to get hurt. James is so vicious and judging by the letter so unpredictable especially now that he thinks that we're a couple. Which is obviously ridiculous because you're straight and so you don't even want a boyfriend." Jasper said, pink tinging his cheeks as he got all of this out. Edward couldn't help but laugh a little at his awkward stumble over the words and Jasper soon joined in.

Not long after this Jasper's mom came home, she hugged both boys tightly and thanked Edward quietly for talking Jasper in to going to the police. Not long after this they all went to bed, all three of them having broken nightmarish dreams throughout the night. In the morning Edward borrowed some of Jasper's clothes and took off for school, he promised Jasper's mom that he would come back for dinner that night and set off with worry in his head.

When he got to school Bella walked straight up to him, he had completely forgotten about the talk they were due to have about their relationship with everything that was going on with Jasper the night before. He took her off to a side and explained that he didn't think it was a good idea that they keep seeing eachother, he told her that he didn't really feel the same way as he had at the beginning of the relationship and he couldn't see a future in it. Surprisingly Bella agreed that they were better as friends, she also didn't feel there was much of a future. There was just no spark in their relationship, especially not in their physical one and Edward couldn't agree more. He had an inkling that Bella knew his secret, but he wasn't too afraid of what she would do with it. For some surprising reason it was the only time he hadn't been afraid of somebody knowing about him, it didn't seem like she was going to tell anybody and he just hoped that his feeling was right. They parted better friends than they had been in a long while and got on with their days. Edward couldn't concentrate on any of his work throughout the day and found himself constantly watching the clock, when the day was up he raced home and greeted his parents. His mom and dad were glad that he was spending time with his friends and keeping up with his schoolwork, of course they had no idea which of his friends he had actually be spending time with and he thought it best to keep it that way for now. He told them that he was going out for dinner and he raced up to his bedroom to get a quick shower and get changed, he threw Jasper's clothes in to his laundry basket and decided he would take them back once they were clean. He left the house and drove over to Jaspers pulling up in front of the house, he stepped out of the car and saw somebody out of the corner of his eye once again stood in the alleyway across from the house. Of course when he turned to look properly there was nobody there, it was obvious that James was keeping tabs on who was coming and going at Jaspers and the amount of time Edward had been there it was easy to see why James jumped to such conclusions about the two of them, he didn't care let the sick bastard think whatever he wanted. He hoped that the idea of Edward and Jasper together was eating him up inside, it was exactly what he deserved and maybe this would keep his mind focused on Edward and off Jasper. Well he deserved that and a prison cell, which he was quite sure he would soon be inside. Edward smirked to himself and made his way up to the front door, knocking and waiting for an answer still smirking to himself at the thought of James' incarceration.


	13. Chapter 13

Jasper's mom answered the door, and greeted him with a warm hug. He quickly stepped over the threshold and locked and bolted the door behind him, Jasper's mom admitted to him that Jasper had been a nervous wreck when he got home from school that day. She didn't know what to do, Edward reassured her that she was doing all that she could do, until James was locked away there wasn't going to be much that anyone could do to make Jasper feel any better. He was going to be frightened and worried until the guy he was worried about was not a worry any longer. He went through to the front room to find Jasper watching random trash tv, he had an inkling that Jasper wasn't really concentrating on it anyway, he sat down on top of Jasper who was sprawled along the couch. Jasper let out a bark of a laugh and this ended up with a mini wrestling match over the coach, they both ended up sat next to eachother panting for breath from laugher.

"So how are you feeling today then?" Edward asked the question he dreaded the answer to.

"Urm, i'm not feeling great really about going out and stuff, but i think i'll be okay. I was alright while i was at school it was just the going there and coming home that was the problem really. I just couldn't stop feeling like somebody was watching me, and that's probably because somebody was. I just want them to find him, i can't stand walking around feeling like i have a big bullseye painted on my back for much longer. Or worse he will pounce and finally get me alone and then i'll be screwed." Jasper let out his worries to Edward, he knew he had been holding them in all day trying not to panic and let on to everybody else around him that he was scared, but he couldn't hide it from Edward and for this he was thankful.

"Well look how about i give you a ride to and from school this week? After that it's the summer break and you don't have to worry about scool then. Just four more days of getting through the journey and then we're free to hide out wherever we want. And who knows by the end of the week that sick bastard will be locked up securely in jail for a very long time." Edward asked the question, but he wasn't really asking he was telling. He would do whatever he could to keep Jasper safe, and to make him feel as safe as he possibly could. He could tell that Jasper was about to open his mouth to protest, to argue that he didn't want Edward wasting time or petrol having to pick him up and drop him off everyday so Edward jumped in there first.

"I hope you wasn't actually going to answer that question with anything but a nod my friend because i am afraid you are stuck with Edward the chauffer for the week whether you like it or not." He smirked across at Jasper and stuck his tongue out childishly. Jasper laughed along and gave a shrug, indicating that he accepted that he would have to take the ride. Just then Jasper's mom called them both in to the kitchen for dinner, she had made a lovely bolognese, it smelt so nice and rich it made Edward's mouth water just looking at it. He remembered his manners and clasped his hands together while Jasper's mom said grace, she then indicated for everyone to dig in and he did it with gusto. He ate as much as he could possibly hold and thanked her for such a lovely dinner. She said it was no problem. Afterwards Edward and Jasper rinsed and stacked the dishes in the dishwasher, and cleared the table. Jasper's mom retired upstairs to get ready for the night shift, Edward had already had a quiet word with her and agreed to stay the night again so that Jasper was not left on his own. She told him he was a good boy and hinted at the fact that she knew his secret, she smiled so fondly at him that he found himself almost welling up, wishing that his mother could be this loving and understanding. Him and Jasper made their ways in to the living room to play some games, he sent a quick text to his parents to let them know that he would be staying out again and would drive straight over to school again, his mother agreed but only if he were there for dinner at home tomorrow with the family. He grudgingly sent a text back letting her know that he would be, he was beginning to really dislike being told what he was going to do rather than asked but he realised that she must have felt a little hurt that he was spending so much time away from the house and the family so he was determined to be there tomorrow and have a nice dinner with his family to make up for the time he had been missing recently. Edward and Jasper played games until later on, perhaps later than they rightfully should have on a school night. They stopped playing but agreed neither of them where really that tired still so they stuck the tv on to some late night channel and watched whatever came on. It wasn't long before they both fell asleep, they ended up sprawled along the large couch Jasper spooned up against Edward. Edward placed his arm over Jasper and pulled him closer to his body in his sleep, and that is the position both of the boys stayed in until they awoke in the morning. Jaspers mom came home around 6 in the morning to find them both laid like this, she hoped that they would realise their feelings for eachother sooner rather than later because afterall they made such a cute couple. She smiled to herself and made her way upstairs to bed after the long night she had, at work and worrying about her son. She could only hope that it was finished with soon enough. She remembered how upset she had been when she knew that Jasper was keeping secrets from her with James, but she had no idea just how abusive that relationship had been, she still wished that he had said something sooner. Something to her so that she could have made sure that he was spared that awful night of torture at the hands of somebody who claimed to love him. Although she realised there was nothing she could do now but focus on the future, and with this last thought she got in to bed and quickly fell asleep.

Jasper woke first in the morning and found himself snuggling back in to the strong arms that wrapped around his frame. He quickly came out of the sleepy fog his head was in and craned his neck to see Edward cuddled up behind him, he didn't know what to do. He didn't want Edward to be frightened off and feel like Jasper was just trying to have him or something, he was worried how Edward would feel if he woke up like this, in this position with another boy. But then he remembered back to the night James showed up, just before he showed up in the kitchen. There was a moment when he was sure that Edward was about to kiss him, he could see his lips getting closer and he had waited for Edward to make that move. Damn James, i suppose now he would never know what would have happened in that moment. Perhaps it was stopped for a reason, maybe it just wasn't supposed to happen at all, though he hoped in his head that one day it still might. The more he thought about it the more he thought it possible, Edward didn't want to be physically close to Bella, though that could be more of a sign they weren't right for eachother than a sign that Edward was gay. But Edward always seemed so jittery when the subject was brought up, not like he was a homophobe uncomfortable with the conversation, but more like he didn't know what to do with himself, like he didn't know how to answer the questions afraid he would give himself away. Jasper vowed that after this whole mess with James was out of the way with he would do some more investigating in to what Edward's orientation actually was, afterall he knew his feelings for Edward were not strictly friendly which is why he was so enjoying the position they were laid in at that moment. Though he soon felt Edward begin to stir.

Edward slowly opened his eyes and realised that he was cuddled up against somebody, he was so warm and comfortable he didn't want to move at all. He tightened the grip he had on them and pulled them in to a tighter embrace. He leant his head in against their neck and inhaled, he thought that smell was familiar. This must be a dream, he thought, because there was no way he was laid spooned up against the owner of that scent, because the owner of that scent was Jasper. With that his eyes bulged open and he realised that they were still laid on the couch from the night before and they must have ended up in this position during the night. Edward quickly sat bolt upright and almost pushed Jasper right off the end of the couch. Jasper turned and looked up at him and burst out with laughter.

"Oh my god, man you should see your face. You look like you've seen a ghost." Jasper got out between the laughter, wiping tears from his eyes. Edward joined in with the laughter after a minute realising the bizarre situation.

"Aww Jas i'm sorry i nearly pushed you off but i just wasn't expected to wake up in that position to be honest." He laughed out. Once they were all finished laughing they both got up from the couch and made their way in to the kitchen to make some breakfast, Edward sat down and Jasper pulled out the pan and some bacon and got to frying. He made them some bacon and eggs with orange juice and they then both showered and quickly got ready for school. As promised Edward drove Jasper right up to the front of the school and dropped him off with the promise of returning later that day to pick him up. He sped off towards his own school, hoping he would be on time. He thought back over the night before and realised that they hadn't heard anything else from James yet, he didn't know quite what to make of that because he was sure he had seen him as he pulled up outside of Jasper's house. In fact he knew it had been him because he was wearing the same jacket from the night before. He knew that James would be planning something, guys like that don't particularly not carry out their threats and he supposed all they could really do is wait to see what happened now. He pulled up to his school with a few minutes to spare and grabbed his stuff and walked to his first class, all the while pondering about what James' next move was going to be.


	14. Chapter 14

Jasper waited for Edward just outside of the school, he was terrified that Edward would forget and that he would be left alone, with no way of getting home and his mom asleep at home resting from work the night before. He didn't have to wait long, not a minute later Edward pulled up to the curb apologising profusely for being late, one of his teachers had kept him behind to discuss an assigment he had finished the week before. Him and Edward made idle conversation about their respective school days on the way to Jaspers. Edward told Jasper he had to go home for dinner today with his family but he would be at his later on, Jasper told him that if he wanted to spend time with his family he didn't have to go to come back, he would be okay by himself for one night. But even as the words were coming out of his mouth he knew that they weren't true, he felt like a hand of ice was clasping his heart the fear was that intense.

Edward looked at him over the top of his sunglasses.

"Man don't even lie to me, i can read you like a book. Besides i've enjoyed us hanging out the past few nights. Plus it's nice to be able to sleep without my mom coming in at like 6 am to wake me up for a work out." Edward smiled moving his eyes back to the road.

"Thanks man, a work out at 6am?! Maybe i should wake you up tomorrow morning for your workout.." Jasper jokingly suggested.

"Don't even think about, i hate early morning work outs. I'm much more a do it when i feel like it kinda guy, no forcing me in to working out." Edward assured Jasper with a laugh. Edward pulled up in front of Jasper's place and made sure that the got in the door and got it locked before he left, then Edward pulled away from the curb and drove home ready for the family meal he had agreed to go to. He got out of the car and made his way in to the house, he went in to the front room and sat with his dad watching tv waiting for dinner to be ready. He found that he kept clock watching waiting for his mom to call him in for dinner, he was hoping it would be done before Jasper's mom went to work so that Jasper wouldn't have to be on his own at all. Just then his mom called everyone in and Edward let out a sigh of relief as he stood to dine, he would try and get through this as quickly as possible. He got through all of the small talk about school and work and activities. Dinner seemed to pass by quickly and in no time he was in his car and making his way to Jaspers house. The rest of the week passed in much the same way. And a couple more times they had fallen asleep on the couch, waking up in much the same position as they had that first morning but now they just got up like nothing had happened. They didn't feel the need to make a big deal of it, afterall it had already happened a few times by then. Neither of them saw the looks that Jasper's mom gave them all week, she had been watching them much more closely and hoping that something more would come of this friendship. In her eyes Edward was such a good boy, and he would be so good for Jasper, maybe even make him achieve more academically, they could go off to college together. She knew her imagination was getting the best of her but a mother could dream she thought.

The end of the week came upon them quickly and it was summer break, they were both relieved that they wouldn't have to go to school anymore, though both were so aware that next year was their final year as high school students and big decisions were about to be made for what paths their lives would take. Both of them were glad they wouldn't have to be apart, but neither of them admitted that to the other. They were getting a little worried now though, nobody had heard anything off James. The police had had no trace of him and the letter and envelope had not brought up any leads, it was common stationary that anybody could use. Jasper and Edward had decided that on Saturday they were going to do something fun, they were sick of being stuck in the house afraid. Afterall what was James going to do in a public place, so long as they stayed somewhere with plenty of people then they should be fine, plus they knew if they called the police they would be there right away. James must know all of this too, Edward thought he was probably waiting for the perfect opportunity to get one of them when they were alone but unluckily for him now that it was summer break he didn't plan on doing anything without Jasper.

They decided to go to the white bay water park, it was huge and fun and it was exactly what they needed. They packed all of their stuff up the night before and put it in the car ready to go, Edward was pretty excited to see Jasper in just his swimming trunks. Although he knew with just his thin swimming trunks on he would have to keep a straight head on his shoulders or else he could embarass himself pretty easily. They both woke up the next morning in the position on the couch they were in most mornings now and proceeded to get showered and ready for the day of upcoming fun. Edward could tell that Jaspers mom was worried about them but he assured her that he would make sure he kept Jasper safe and that it would do him some good to keep his mind off these things just for the day. When they got there they got in the changing rooms and out pretty fast, they had made sure they arrived early so that there was plenty of cubicles and lockers free. There was already a lot of people there, and they quickly found themselves lost in the fun. A couple of times Edward had to jump in the water to ensure that he didn't embarass himself in front of Jasper, but it wasn't his fault that Jasper just looked so edible with water dripping down his toned body. Okay no more thoughts like that or he would have to constantly stay under water to ensure he gave nothing away. A couple of times they were splashing about that day and one of the boys pinned eachother to the side to make sure they couldn't get them any longer and they had moments like in the kitchen. They both stopped and the world seemed to halt just for a few seconds when they made eye contact, but Edward also very aware of just how many people were around and he doubted that airing his feelings so publicly was such a good idea. He didn't mention to Jasper because he didn't want to worry him but he also thought he had seen a glimpse of James throughout the day, but then realised it was probably his mind playing tricks on him, why would James turn up somewhere so public when he knew full well that there were police after him, there was no way he would be so stupid as to risk something like that.

At the end of the day Jasper and Edward made their way out of the pool and back to the changing rooms, this time they had to take seperate cubicles because they had to peel off their soaking wet swim shorts and change back in to their normal clothes. They quickly got ready and left jumping in to Edward's car and pressing the central locking buttons. On the long drive back to Jasper's they saw the sun setting on the horizon, it look so beautiful. This would definitely be remembered as one of the best days Edward had ever had, it would have been perfect had he not kept looking over his shoulder for any signs of James. Oh well, he thought, you can't have everything and just having a fun day out with Jasper had been good enough for him. They both got in the house quickly and just in time for dinner made by Jasper's mom, they all sat and had an enjoyable dinner with flowing conversation before his mom had to get herself off to work. The boys plonked themselves in front of the tv with snacks and games and proceeded to play until they got sleepy. All of the swimming had worn them out so it didn't take them very long to get tired, they turned off the tv and laid on the couch. Edward wrapped his arm around Jasper willingly, realising that this is how they were going to end up anyway. Jasper was a little surprised when he felt an arm snaking around his waist, he figured that Edward had already fallen asleep but little did he know Edward was fully awake and enjoying the feeling of Jasper wiggling backwards and closing the distance between their bodies. Both boys fell asleep in no time comfortable in each others arms.

When they awoke the next day they both decided they had been far too idle the past week because of all this so they decided to go for a run in the park, they got up and got their joggers and tees on and headed out of the door. They walked around the block to the park and started on a nice slow run, it was far too hot to do anything with too much pace. It felt so nice to just be out and having a run, rather than sitting about worrying, it felt like all the worry was erasing itself from their minds. Both boys were so caught up in their exercise that they hadn't noticed somebody was following not too far behind, watching their every move and interaction. When they got to the main field of the park they both slowed down and decided to grab an ice cream from the van there and take a rest, they both ordered and took a seat next to eachother. James who had been following pretty closely behind didn't particularly like how close they had sat next to eachother, the way that Edward's arm was splayed out almost as if he were itching to put his arm around Jasper, HIS Jasper. How dare they both, how dare Jasper even think about another boy and how dare this Edward touch what was rightfully his. He had seen through the window the way they slept, Jasper tucked in under Edward's chin, cuddled up like they belonged together. Well, he knew better. He was quite confused though, he had yet to see them kiss, or touch in any kind of an intimate way. Maybe it's because Jasper knew he would never find anyone as good as James in the sack that he had just decided to not have sex with anybody else, yes that is the only explanation James decided. He continued to watch them and he watched them on their run all the way home, he knew that soon enough he would have to do something about this. Before the police catch up with him, he needed to make Jasper realise once more that he was his, that he belonged with him and they would be together forever this time. In life or death if necessary, either way was good for James. He smirked from his position in the alley and turned his back to the two boys walking away, ready to make a plan of action.


	15. Chapter 15

Edward and Jasper walked into the house laughing and joking, unaware that they were followed all day and that James was right at this second making a plan of what he would do to them both. Jasper threw Edward a towel so that he could get showered and made his way to the kitchen to grab them both a bottle of water, he passed one to Edward who took a huge swig before padding his way up the stairs to get a shower. Jasper followed a couple of minutes after, Edward always used the main shower so Jasper decided to use his ensuite, that way they could both be ready at the same time. He walked straight in to his bathroom and was stopped in his tracks, Edward was in his shower and was standing stock still fully naked staring at Jasper. Jasper couldn't seem to will his legs to move, he quickly closed his mouth and put his head down averting his eyes from the glorious scene in front of him.

"I am so sorry dude, i thought you'd be in the main shower, i'll urm just go jump in their now." Jasper bumped in to almost everything he could as he was leaving the room. He was pretty sure he just made such an idiot of himself, and his cheeks were burning bright red, he was glad he couldn't see Edward's face as he left. He walked in to the other bathroom and sat down on the edge of the bath as he tried to get his breathing to even out again, he couldn't believe he had just seen Edward naked. My god he looked so good, no Jasper clear your head of these thoughts. He knew that he shouldn't be thinking about Edward like this after everything that he had done for him, he knew that he should just be thankful to have him as a friend. He didn't want to freak him out or anything, but then what harm could thinking about him do if he didn't know that Jasper was doing it. Jasper stood up and turned on the shower, he waited until it was at the right heat and then he stepped under the spray. He couldn't help his wandering mind going back to the image of a naked wet Edward, oh how he would have loved to have been able to look properly. His hand headed south of it's own accord and wrapped around his quickly stiffening member. He squeezed it and threw his head back with a hiss, it felt so good. He tried to imagine that the day in the kitchen Edward hadn't stopped, he had kissed him and it felt so good, better than he had imagined it would. But they didn't just stop there in his fantasy, no they kept going and they put that rowing body to good use. His hand sped up the strokes and he could feel himself coming to the edge, it didn't take much when he was thinking of Edward. A couple of minutes later he let out a silent cry of Edward's name and came on the wall of the shower. He quickly washed it off and cleaned himself up climbing out of the shower and wrapping a towel around his waist. He hoped he hadn't been too long he wouldn't want to have kept Edward waiting too long. He dried off and put some fresh clothes on, he couldn't hear Edward which probably meant he was already downstairs.

He made his way slowly downstairs preparing himself for how awkward it would be when he saw Edward. He walked in to the kitchen to find Edward preparing them both sandwiches for their dinner.

"Oh thanks man you didn't have to do this. And i'm sorry again i walked in, i just thought you'd be in the main bathroom and i guess i wasn't really listening out for the shower running." Jasper quickly explained. Edward turned with pink tinged cheeks and let out a nervous laugh.

"It's okay to be fair i probably should have said i was gonna use yours, i just thought i'd let you have the main shower for once." Edward agreed, he had felt so embarassed when Jasper had walked in, good job he wasn't doing what he usually was in the shower. He would have been mortified if Jasper had caught him doing anything like that. They both ended the topic there and sat down to eat, the sandwiches Edward had made were delicious and they enjoyed them.

"You fancy renting out a few movies tonight?" Jasper asked Edward, he decided he was bored of playing games for now and fancied just chilling out with snacks and a good movie.

"Yeah sure man, what kind you thinking?" Edward asked.

"Hmm i'm not sure maybe get a mixture and see what we fancy later on?" Jasper replied with an eyebrow raised in question. Edward nodded his approval and they both cleaned up and got ready to head out to the video store. They decided to walk, it was only around the block after all. The sun was shining as they walked round and they were both enjoying it on their faces, as they walked up to the store a familiar figure stood in the middle of the street barring their way. It was James he was stood right in front of them, as bold as brass. Edward saw Jasper stop in his tracks, frightening and held to the spot with fear, he didn't quite know what to do himself. James swaggered towards them, so sure of his own confidence with a smirk in place on his face.

"Oh hello beautiful, i thought i made it quite clear that you had to drop the loser now that i'm back, if you don't you know that i will do something to him. You know that you still want me, i can see that hungry look written all over your face just like it used to be." James said reaching out to touch Jasper's cheek. But before he could Edward grabbed hold of his hand and roughly shoved him backwards, James caught himself before he fell and an angry look overtook the smirk.

"You won't be touching him at all, never again. Don't you get it yet James that look is not hunger, that look is fear. You must be so deluded to think that there was ever hungry looks for a monster like you. Why don't you crawl back in to the hole that you came from and save us all the hassle of having to see your ugly face?" Edward bit out, he couldn't help himself. He knew that provoking James wasn't a very smart move but when he tried to touch Jasper, Edward had just lost it. He was squared up to James with Jasper stood behind him, he wouldn't let this bastard ever touch him again, he wouldn't ever get to look at him again if it were up to him.

"Oh look your little friend really thinks he can replace me, really believes that you love him Jasper. Don't kid yourself i was around long before you and i will be around a long time after you're gone. Especially when i make sure that you're gone. That's right, i will end you. And me and Jasper will be together, in life or in death either way is fine by me i assure you, but it will be everlasting." James snarled out, and with that he stalked back up the street the opposite way to what Jasper and Edward had come. When he was sure he had left Edward turned around to make sure that Jasper was okay, he shook his arms but he just couldn't seem to pull Jasper out of the trance he was in. After a few minutes Jaspers eyes started to move and he looked like he was coming back to himself.

"Oh Edward you shouldn't have done that, you shouldn't have provoked him. I mean thank you for sticking up for me but you're gonna be on his shit list now and that is not a place that i want you to be, he's dangerous. He will stop at nothing to get to you and i'm afraid that he will succeed." Jasper could feel a sob building itself up and he tried to take deep breaths to control himself in public, all he needed now was a public scene.

"Shh it's okay, i'm okay. I'm a big boy and i can defend myself, don't you go worrying about me. Now let's get some movies and go back to yours and call the police. They have to know what's going on really, they did ask us to keep them informed if we saw him and besides with cctv they may be able to see where he's gone." Edward tried to reassure Jasper and led the way in to the video store. Him and Jasper picked out a few films, all from different genres and put them on the card, they also grabbed some snacks while they were there. Edward didn't want James to ruin tonight, he was planning on finally coming clean to Jasper. He felt that Jasper would understand and he felt that it was time he finally said the words out loud to somebody. After they had paid for their items they made their way back to Jaspers and rang the detective and informed him of seeing James and what he had said to them, the detective assured them that he would look in to it right away and if anything else were to happen that they felt was threatening they must call right away and he would station a police officer outside of the house. There was nobody on duty at that minute who could be spared, but if they even caught a glimpse of James they were to call and he would send somebody over right away, no matter how busy they were. With that phone call done they both felt a little better about being at the house and they relaxed and had some dinner which they had cooked for themselves and for Jaspers mom. They told her what had happened and to be extra careful on her way to and from work that night, she told them of course she would but she would take the night off work if that would make them feel better with her in the house. They assured her that they would be okay, and that if anything at all happened they would ring her right away and tell her. With that Jasper's mom set off to work and they ensured that the door was locked up tight and that all of the windows were also locked and shut. They then settled themselves in the front room and decided on what movie they wanted to watch. This is the night, Edward though, this is the night i finally say the words out loud.


	16. Chapter 16

He decided to just relax for a little first, eat some snacks and watch a movie and then inbetween movies he would strike up a conversation that could result in him admitting that he was gay. He didn't think he would just be able to blurt it out, or just randomly announce it, it just wasn't his style and he didn't want to have the oh my god moment. Though he knew seriously that there would of course be a moment where he would have to clarify what he was saying and that would in fact be the oh my god moment he didn't like to think of it as if it would be some huge announcement. Just a small thing would be the best for him he thought, and he would tell Jasper just that. He didn't want any fuss, he just wanted to finally be able to admit to his best friend at least what he was. It's not like Jasper wouldn't accept him, he couldn't because he was gay himself so he didin't see why it should feel like such a big deal. He couldn't discount the fact that he had ran away from Jasper though when he had first told him, so it was possible that Jasper would be angry and hurt. Angry that Edward had had his initial reaction and upset that he hadn't told him sooner and had let him feel so alone. But then again Jasper was a better person than Edward ever was and he felt that he probably wouldn't have either of these reactions and would probably be pretty calm about the whole thing. It was the first time he had ever said the words aloud to anybody so maybe that's why it had felt like such a big deal to him. They decided to watch a comedy for the first, better to lighten the dark mood that had been hanging over them since that afternoon when they had seen James. They were watching grown ups because neither of them had seen it and they had heard it was one that shouldn't be missed, turns out whoever said that was right because the movie was hilarious and definitely helped to ease some of the tension. As the credits began to roll Edward began to feel the nerves getting the better of him, he wasn't sure he could go through with this. He was too afraid of what Jasper's reaction would be though logically he knew that Jasper more than anyone would be the most likely to understand and not judge him. So with a deep breath he decided to try and breach the topic.

"Hey look Jasper i wanted to ask you something serious." Edward started looking at Jasper, he was looking back at him waiting patiently for Edward to ask this question, his eyebrows were raised. "How did you know that you know.. Well that you were gay? I mean i know i didn't react very well to begin with and i just want to understand a little more now i suppose."

"Oh right, i thought it was going to be something more serious than that." Jaspers face seemed to relax a little as he smiled up at Edward. "Well i suppose i always knew in some form, it's not like you wake up one morning and have a lightbulb going on moment and just realise oh right so i'm gay, that's why i don't want to have sex with women. To be honest it's kinda gradual like you realise that you're different from your peers because when they start talking about kissing girls and having sex you sorta stray from that, your thoughts aren't based around women, in your fantasies you're kissing boys instead. You get turned on by the idea of stubble and muscle rather than tits. And then you just admit it to yourself slowly, i mean it's a process of acceptance more than anything, some guys will go their entire lives never admitting it. They have children and get married to women and live life like that's what they're supposed to be doing, but there's always going to be something missing for these people because secretly when they're fucking their wives they're thinking of that cute guy they work with or that guy who served them in the bar the other week. They never truly get a fulfilled life because they're lying to themselves and everybody around them, and that's never fair. Especially not on the women that get hurt by these men when they find them cheating with the pool boy or mail man or some shit. Anyway enough of the ranting, i suppose i just decided i could either be the person i'm meant to be or i could hide away and pretend that everything is cool and i'm straight. I decided on perhaps the tougher option, but i'll be happier for it in the long run. What made you ask this anyway dude?" Jasper looked up at Edward, the question glinting in his eyes. Edward knew in that moment that Jasper had already been questioning Edward's sexuality, it had to be all those moments that have passed between the two recently. They had had so many moments when they just stopped and stared in to eachothers eyes, and each time this happened he had so wanted to lean forward and seal it but he was just too much of a coward.

"Urm well i just thought i should be interested you know, i mean i didn't take it well and i walked away and i never tried to understand, i just thought it would be a good time to ask really." Edward awkwardly mumbled out, far too afraid to look up at Jasper. "And i think i've been realising something about myself for a while now, well i knew i guess all along but i just couldn't admit it to myself, i was just too afraid. I think i'm gay."

Edward let out a sigh of relief, he had finally said it. Well he had almost fully admitted it, sure he said he wasn't sure but perhaps that was true, i mean its not like he had ever actually kissed a boy so he sure as hell didn't know either way. Though he had kissed Bella and felt nothing happening south of his navel, i mean it was nice but there was just no reaction. He could hear his own breathing in his ears, he knew he was breathing fast and hard and he just couldn't seem to calm himself down, Jasper still hadn't said anything to this revelation and he was too afraid what he would see if he chanced a look up at him. He kept his head down, he could feel his cheeks burning red with embarassment.

"Hey, look at me." Jasper demanded, he lifted Edward's chin with two fingers. Edward raised his head and his eyes slowly to meet Jasper's, and all he saw there was acceptance and a warm smile greeted him. He smiled in return, relieved that the first person he told had been so accepting and wasn't judging him at all. He could feel their gazes lock, they were having one of their moments except this time he didn't feel the fear he once had. He felt excitement and nerves, and he just wanted to grasp the back of Jasper's head and pull him down towards him but he did none of these things and he waited for Jasper to make the first move. He started to slowly move in towards Edward and Edward felt himself moving in return, their eyes met one last time as they paused and then there lips met and their eyes closed and it was perfect. He could feel Jasper's soft lips against his own, and they just seemed to melt together, they fit perfectly with eachother. This is what Edward was waiting for, he could feel the sparks passing between the two and he knew in that second that there was no doubt about his orientation, he was definitely gay and definitely having strong unfriendshiply feelings for Jasper. Edward opened his mouth and so did Jasper, their tongues danced together in sync with one another, knowing exactly what the other was going to do. This kiss was perfect and he never wanted it to end, unfortunately for both of them they needed air and so they had to pull away after a few minutes of making out. They pulled apart and they rested their foreheads against eachother, breathing in each other and just enjoying the after feeling of finally getting what they both had wanted all along. They pulled apart and looked up at each other, Jasper was nervously biting his lip afraid that Edward would decide that this was too soon and he didn't want the complication of Jasper's fucked up past. But Edward smiled down at Jasper and shyly looked away, Jasper couldn't help smiling in return and placed his hand on top of Edward's. And just as they both were leaning in once more they were disrupted by a loud smashing sound as the window behind the television went through and a brick came hurtling towards them. The brick luckily missed them both by mere inches and they stood as abruptly as possible. No sooner had they stood up than Edward had his phone out and was ringing the police to come round, it was a matter of minutes and they could hear the blare of sirens in the distance. Jasper was shaking, Edward wrapped his arms around him and led him through to the kitchen and got him sat on one of the chairs in there. He didn't want to risk another brick coming flying through the window and them not being so lucky this time and being hit.

The police turned up a few minutes later, they took statements from both of the boys and they took the brick for any evidence. They made sure the window was boarded up before they left so that it was secure, they assured the boys that they were placing an officer on patrol outside of the house for the night to ensure that James did not make another unwelcome visit. When the police had left Jasper rang his mother at work and told her what had happened, she was livid to say the least. Jasper managed to convince her to stay at work and that he would be okay, there would afterall be a police officer there for the evening at least. His mother agreed that work may be the best place for her to keep her mind occupied, she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep if she went home now anyway. Jasper hung up and the boys made their way up the stairs, neither of them feeling comfortable enough to sleep on the couch tonight. They both curled up on Jasper's bed, in the spooning position that just felt so right to each of them now. They didn't talk, they didn't have to, there wasn't really anything to say in that moment and they both fell in to a deep slumber, the stress of the day finally taking hold of them.


	17. Chapter 17

Both boys awoke in the morning, feeling more refreshed than they had the last couple of days. Edward checked his phone and saw that his parents had left him a few messages, nothing too worrying just that they would like to spend some time with him these holidays. Although not many after that there was one from his father demanding why he hadn't been spending his time with the rowing team practicing, but after all that had been going on Edward had decided that school sports were the last thing on his mind. Staying alive when there is a raving psycho after you can be pretty difficult to be honest and he didn't want to risk helping him a little by having any kind of an accident near water at the minute. He had no idea what lengths James would really go to in order to satisfy his urges to make Jasper his own once again. Truth be told he just didnt want to leave Jasper at all, he was so afraid of leaving him vulnerable to this raving lunatic, and all he could replay through his mind was the day he had walked out on him at the beginning. When they had only just become friends and Jasper confessed he was gay, Edward had left him. And no matter the danger that being with Jasper would bring him there was no way he could hear that sort of anguish in Jaspers voice ever again, not for anything would he walk out of that door.

He stood and stretched, he thought that perhaps it was time to introduce Jasper a little to his world. That way he could keep Jasper close and he could also satisfy the nagging his parents were giving him. He was afraid of how that meeting would go, of course he would not be introducing Jasper as a boyfriend or anything quite that extreme just yet, he definitely wasn't ready for that kind of a conversation. But he was hoping that his parents would be okay with him having a friend that they didn't know, a friend who was not from their little community, and whose family were not from the upper class. He smiled down at Jasper who was still keeping his eyes closed against the morning sun, probably hoping that he could sneak in a few more hours of sleep.

"Hey, how do you feel about coming over to my neck of the woods and meeting my parents?" Edward asked, nervously fiddling with his hands. He wasn't sure what Jasper would think to the question, wasn't sure if he even wanted to meet Edward's family. It's not like he could blame Jasper if he didn't want to, he hadn't exactly been the kindest when describing them and Jasper had to know that they were pretty homophobic from the upbringing that he had.

"Urm.. Okay. I'm pretty nervous about it i'm not gonna lie, but this is only as friends right? At least for now. I know you're not ready for the other, and the way that you have described your family i'm not too surprised. You think we could also keep the fact that i'm gay out of the conversation too?" Jasper asked, biting his lip.

"Of course we can keep that out of the conversation, though you may want to make up some ex girlfriends if my dad asks you. And yes this is just as friends, as much as i wish my family was as open as your mom i just know it's not true, and there's only so much i can deal with. Little by little, but i know i will get there one day." Edward finished and met Jaspers eyes. As soon as their eyes met they smiled, they leaned in for a quick peck on the lips and then both proceeded to get up and get dressed. Edward texted his parents letting him know that he was coming for dinner and that he was bringing a friend. They replied and said that was fine, of course he may well have failed to mention that this was a new friend who they didn't know yet. They may be a little pissed with him for bringing someone new over so soon, and he was sure that his mother would fuss about and claim that the house was such a mess and not fit for new company. But she would plaster on her fake smile and act the perfect housewife, while his father sat at the head of the table the perfect husband. He shook his head laughing alooud, Jasper gave him a quizzical look and he just shook it off.

They decided that they would spend the day just hanging out and playing some computer games until they went over to Edward's later that day. Jasper's mom had somebody coming over to fix the window and so they had to wait in for that, his mother had to go out grocery shopping. The window was fixed quickly and the guy left, soon after Jasper's mom came back with the groceries and being the gentlemen they were they both helped her to bring them in and pack them away in to the cupboards and fridge. As it was nearing the time to go Jasper could feel himself becoming more twitchy, he knew they weren't introducing him as a boyfriend but he also knew that first impressions were important. If they didn't like him as Edward's friend then they certainly would not like him as Edward's boyfriend, though he was sure they wouldn't really like anybody as Edward's boyfriend from the sounds of them. He could not stand the small mindedness of homophobia, he remembered how angry and hurt he had felt when Edward had left him alone the day that he had confessed. He remembered getting the message from Edward's weeks later and he had considered ignoring it completely, deciding he didn't need a part time friend in his life, but something had made him stop and think about it a little more. And now he was so happy that he had. Not only did he have a damn good friend in Edward he perhaps had a great boyfriend too. He smiled to himself, and dragged himself up to his room to change in to something a bit more meet the parents. He came down with some dark jeans and a white button down on, he threw on some converse though to even out the outfit.

"Well don't you look handsome" Edward smiled at him, he walked forward and wrapped his arms around Jasper's waist and leant his head against his shoulder. He knew that even this was a big step for Edward and so he wrapped his arms around him and let him revel in the comfort for a few minutes. When Edward took a deep breathe and stepped back he knew it was time to go. They both walked out of the door, locking it securely behind them and walked to Edward's car. Edward started the car up and pulled away from the curb, he had Jack Johnson playing softly in the background. Neither of them said much on the way over to Edward's but neither of them had to, it was such a comfortable relationship between the two that they knew the silence could stretch for hours and they would still be happy just being in each other's presence. Edward pulled in to the drive at his house and turned off the ignition, they both looked at eachother and smiled nervous smiles. This is it, Edward thought, time to throw ourselves to the wolves. And with that he stepped out of the car and walked around to Jasper, he gave his hand one reassuring squeeze and then let go. They both walked up to the door, a reasonable distance between them and mentally prepared themselves. They walked through the door, and it was now or never.


	18. Chapter 18

They walked in to the house and were greeted by both his mother and his father in the foyer, after they had taken off their jackets and shoes he took Jasper to be introduced to his parents and just hoped above all that they were not rude to him. He wouldn't know what to do if they were, he had never encountered anything like this before and it would certainly have to be a learning curve for his parents as well as him he supposed. His parents looked momentarily stunned that he had brought somebody new to meet them, somebody who they did not recognise from the club or from the neighbourhood, he saw the light click on in their heads that this was somebody completely new. They did not let their surprise show for long and quickly plastered on fake smiles ready to welcome their guest, after all they had to make the best impressions that they could.

"Oh hello dear! We hadn't realised Edward was bringing home a new friend. I'm Mrs Cullen and this is my husband Mr Cullen, and what may i ask is your name?" His mother smiled at Jasper and held out her hand for him to shake.

"Hello, pleased to meet you Mr and Mrs Cullen, my name is Jasper. Sorry if i'm a little bit of a surprise." Jasper smiled warmly at his parents and shook both of their hands, his smile was perfectly natural and it seemed that at least for the moment he was genuinely happy to meet them.

"Oh it's no bother Jasper at all really dear. Would you like to come through to the dining room, dinner is just about ready to be served." Edward's mother once again answered and led them all through to the dining room. His father of course sat at the head of the table and there were two place settings next to eachother, Edward decided that these must be for him and Jasper and so he sat in one chair indicating for Jasper to do the same next to him. There was one space opposite the boys set out for his mother. His mother brought all of the dishes through and laid them out on the table, ready for them to serve themselves. She then brought in the plates which of course already had the meat on them, this was how it always went in their house. The vegetables ready for you to serve up yourself and the meat already set up for you on your plates. His mother thought that this was a very homely way to do it, and he supposed he had to agree with her, dinner time always did feel like quite a family affair.

"Oh Mrs Cullen this all looks wonderful, thank you very much for allowing me over to dinner tonight." Jasper smiled his charming smile across the table and Edward saw his mother's cheeks tinge with a little pink and a genuine smile grace her features. She waved her hand away at his compliment but from then on was much warmer to Jasper for the entirety of the evening. The conversation between them flowed quite easily, his parents grilled Jasper on his school and his grades and what he intended to study at college. Edward realised then that they had never actually had the college conversation, he hadn't even known if Jasper was intending to go to college at all. But during the conversation he learnt that Jasper was in fact going to college, and was hoping to study history with emphasis on the American Civil War. He looked on at his friend/boyfriend? with awe, he hadn't realised that Jasper was so passionate about this dream of his, he wanted to be a teacher himself apparently. He vowed to himself that from now on he would talk much more with Jasper about these kinds of things for the future, he was quite surprised that they hadn't spoken about it before when in a years time it would be time to move to these colleges and start their lives away from their parents. Perhaps Edward and Jasper could go to the same college, and they could have a life together away from their home town, away from everybody he knew in this little community and he might even be able to live life how he wanted to. Open about himself, and happy with Jasper. He realised that he was letting this little dream of his move too fast in his head and decided he would have to speak to Jasper first to even see if that kind of a future for them was what he wanted, he supposed that they had just been so caught up in the drama with James that college seemed such a faraway thought to the both of them.

Of course Edward's parents realised that Jasper was not from money, and definitely not from their little community but nontheless they seemed quite impressed with him. Edward knew how amazing Jasper was but he had never thought he would be able to work miracles on his parents like he was doing, the conversation with them was just coming so easily. He was now talking to Edward's father about his mother, the nurse, and how it was working at the hospital she was at. Of course his father knew all about the ins and outs of hospitals and so this conversation kept them occupied for quite a while. The evening wore on and it became quite late.

"Oh dear look at the time, perhaps you should call your mother and ask her if it would be okay for you to stay here tonight if you like? It's just that it can be awfully dangerous at nights and we wouldn't want either of you to get in any bother." Edward's mother suggested. Edward realised the undertone, she meant in Jasper's neighbourhood but thank god she hadn't said it out loud was all Edward could think.

"Oh i would love to Mrs Cullen thank you for the offer, i will call her now and see what she says, although i'm sure she will agree." Jasper smiled at her pulling his cell phone out of his pocket. He left the room to make a call and his parents begain to grill him.

"Honey wherever did you meet this young man? I mean he is very nice and we're glad that you're making friends, do not think we are criticising him because we are certainly not." His mother asked.

"Actually the night that i was jumped on by that gang it was Jasper who ensured that they got off me, and it was his mother who patched me up and made sure i was okay. Jasper brought me home and we became friends, that's it really."

"Oh well son we are very pleased to have met him, and definitely even more pleased now that we know how much he really has helped us out by helping our son when he was in danger. It just makes him seem like even more of a nice young man than we already thought. Right, i'm quite tired so i think i will go to bed." His father said, standing as he spoke the last words. He kissed Edward's mother on the head, who agreed she would be up in a few minutes also after she had just taken the glasses in to the kitchen. Edward told her that he would do this and she should get herself up to bed after making such an impressive meal to greet his friend, his parents kissed him on the head as they left and said goodnight to Jasper in foyer as he was making his way back in to the dining room. Edward heard their steps up the stairs and across the hall to their bedroom, he then heard their bedroom door shut.

"Mom says its fine for me to crash here. Actually i think she was relieved that we weren't going back to the house tonight, just in case HE turns up anyway. So how do you think i did?" Jasper asked nervously.

"Oh man, i can not believe the way you were with them. You totally won them over, i think they'd like to adopt you as a son!" Edward laughed out, looking around and quickly planting a peck on Jasper's lips. "Come on let's go up to bed, i have a sofa bed in my room that we can set up." Jasper looked a little confused for a moment.

"It's so that they think you slept on it of course silly, would look kind of suspect if they thought we both jumped in to my bed." Edward said this as he quickly took the glasses in to the kitchen. He walked back through and led the way up the stairs. They stopped at the third door to the left and walked in to Edward's bedroom, and Jasper could not believe his eyes. Edward's room was huge, he was pretty sure that he could fit almost his whole house just in here. There was his giant queen sized bed, and there was a desk with a mac on it. A big plush comfy looking sofa, which of course turned in to a sofa bed which he could imagine was ridiculously comfortable. There were two doors leading off the room as well he assumed that one was an ensuite bathroom and the other was probably a walk in closet with a ridiculous amount of clothes in it. The gap between Edward and Jasper at that moment seemed huge, ridiculously huge and he wondered for a moment why Edward wanted to know him at all. But then he looked at him and saw Edward smiling down at him, a special smile that he used just on Jasper, a smile that made him go weak at the knees. And he could not imagine that gap being any smaller, he realised that in physical things they may be worlds apart but in their feelings and personalities they were almost one. There was next to no space between each of them, they just fit perfectly together and he would not let anybody tell him anything different. The feelings he had for Edward were completely different to what he had for James, this was pure and happy and caring. He knew that Edward would never turn out like James was, Edward cared about him deeply and he knew that they could be so happy together if they were just given the chance. He found himself yearning for this whole James drama to be over and senior year out of the way with, he hoped that they could both go off to college together. He shook himself out of these thoughts, he realised that this was dangerous territory, after all he hadn't even spoke to Edward about this yet. He decided then that when this was all over that would be the first thing that he brought up, that they would have the inevitable college talk like normal teenage couples do. For now he walked over to the sofa bed and helped Edward to set it up to make it look like somebody was about to sleep in it. When they were done they both stripped down and fell on to Edward's bed, they climbed under the covers and quickly got in to a comfortable position. Jasper knew in the morning he would have to jump in to the other bed to make it look believable, but for now he could relish the silence and just relax in Edward's arms and be happy. He fell in to a deep comfortable slumber ready to face whatever obstacle came up next. Edward was next to him, ridiculously happy that he had overcome the hurdle of his parents and feeling like if they could face that and get through it so well then they could face whatever life threw at them. He cuddled closer to Jasper and drifted off in to dreams.


	19. Chapter 19

Edward and Jasper made sure that they awoke early enough and quickly seperated under the covers, after a few morning kisses of course. And Jasper quickly jumped in to the bed that they had made up the night before on the sofa bed. This couldn't have been timed more perfectly for a few minutes later there was a knock at the door and in walked his mother.

"Good morning boys, I'm making pancakes and bacon downstairs if you're ready for breakfast. I do trust you slept well on there Jasper? Although Edward really should have let you have his bed and slept on there himself." Edward's mother softly admonished Edward on his manners and smiled expectently over at Jasper.

"Oh i slept very well thank you Mrs Cullen." Edward could hear the undercurrent in his tone and was biting the inside of his lip to keep himself from laughing. Edward also realised that the smile on his mothers face was genuine, and for that he was also thankful to Jasper. It seemed that wherever he went Jasper could put a smile on faces, he was just so care free and laid back that this happiness seemed to seep in to whoever was around him, which was even more astonishing when you knew everything that he had been through. He was just happy to see his mother smiling a genuine smile again, he decided that when he was ready to tell his secret that he would tell his mother first. He realised that she was his best bet, if she couldn't accept him then there was no way that his father would at all, but he didn't have to think about that at all.

"I'm sorry mom, we were both just so tired i must have forgotten my manners. We'll be down in a few minutes." Edward said apologetically if not a little sarcastically. His mother nodded and after one last smile in Jasper's direction she left the room closing the door behind her. As soon as she was gone Jasper jumped out of the bed and ran back to Edward's, he jumped on top of him and began a tickle war. This lasted a couple of minutes and ended with the boys in one big pile under the covers and out of breath. They both realised how close they were then and leant in and began to kiss. The kissing soon deepened and became something much more hungry, much more frantic. It was like they both needed to be as close to the other as possible and this was definitely a good way of doing that. Edward realised too soon that this was not the place or the time to be taking their relationship to the next stage and so grudgingly brought the kiss to an end and jumped out of the bed before he was tempted to do anything more. Jasper laughed at the awkward jump and got up out of the bed himself. Edward threw Jasper a clean tshirt and both boys got dressed and quickly made their way down the stairs realising that they were probably longer than they should have been. They sat at the kitchen bar and Edward's mother placed pancakes and bacon in front of them both, maple syrup to pour on if they wanted it. She also placed a glass of fresh orange juice next to each plate.

"Thank you Mrs Cullen, this looks delicious. And my mom asked me to give you her thanks as well for being so considerate last night when it got so late and letting me stay." Jasper said, laying on the charm. Again Edward saw his mother blushing at all of the compliments, and decided to be a little more attentive and thankful for all of the things his mother did do for him. He realised that he complained quite often about his family but he knew that if he ever needed anything they would be there for him to help him through it, he also knew that he didn't thank her as often as she deserved. When really all his parents wanted for him was the best, of course their ideas of the best for him differed from his but with parents this was always bound to happen. They always knew what would be best for their children, and would not hear a word against this.

"Oh it's nothing really dear, i'm glad that you decided to stay. It has been a pleasure meeting you, but now i must be off i have a hair appointment in half an hour. I trust Edward will be a good host in my absence and i hope to see you again soon Jasper." His mother answered and on her way out of the room kissed Edward on the cheek, and then much to his surprise stopped and kissed Jasper on the cheek also. He had to do a double take to make sure he had seen it correctly. After she had walked out of the room he shrugged his shoulders at Jasper and stood up, clearing away their plates and glasses.

"So what do you want to do today?" Edward asked.

"Hmm, i noticed you had a pool and it's such a nice day.." Jasper trailed off a mischievous grin gracing his beautiful features. Edward couldn't help the smile spreading across his face and nodded his head in agreement. He led the way out to the pool house and grabbed two pairs of his swim trunks, one for himself and one for Jasper. He handed Jasper one and walked in to one of the built in stalls and changed quickly out of his clothes. When he stepped out Jasper had also changed and was quickly heading out to the swimming pool, Edward laughed and jogged to catch up to him. When they got to the pool side Jasper suddenly stopped and looked up, Edward followed his eyes and saw a figure quickly retreating away from the house. He looked at Jasper and saw a look of fear written on his features, he realised it must have been James.

"Hey baby it's okay, he can't get in here. These fences are electrical around the top, if he tries he will be fried. And we have CCTV so he isn't going to risk it, trust me baby." Edward put his hands on Jasper's shoulders and forced him to look him in the eyes. Jasper gave a small nod, and Edward to lighten the mood pushed him straight in to the pool. Jasper came to top spluttering, shock written all over his face, his eyes quickly narrowed and his hand whipped out faster than Edward was expecting pulled him in to the pool. They both spent the rest of the morning and some of the afternoon in the pool messing around and swimming, after a couple of hours Edward and Jasper went and got dressed and made their way back in to the house to make lunch. They decided on sandwiches and Edward quickly prepared them and placed them on the breakfast bar once again where they sat and had their dinner.

After this they decided it was probably a good idea to head back out to Jaspers, Edward quickly wrote his mother a note letting her know he was going to be staying over at Jasper's for the night and he left it in the kitchen where he knew she would definitely find it. She just couldn't keep herself out of there, but then she did the best cooking of anyone he had ever met, although Jasper's mom came in a very close second. Jasper quickly ran up stairs and grabbed his shirt from the previous day, and Edward shoved a few things in a backpack. They stepped out in to the still burning hot day and got in to Edward's car, quickly rolling down the windows because it was like stepping in to a sauna. They made their way slowly to Jasper's and pulled up and got out of the car. Jasper noticed that the door was open, he looked back at Edward a little worry etched on to his face. He knew his mother was supposed to be at home at the minute, but it wasn't like her to leave the door open like this. With a deep breath Jasper walked through the door and quietly made his way in to each of the rooms, he stopped in the kitchen where one of the drawers were open. His face scrunched up in confusion. Edward had followed after him in to the house and he went in to the living room first, the sight there was a shock. Quite a few of the objects on tables had been knocked over and were lying on the floor, some broken in to pieces. He did not like the look of this one bit, this looked like a very violent struggle had occurred here. He quickly backstepped and went to meet Jasper in the kitchen.

"Babe, i don't want to worry you okay but it looks to me like there was a struggle in the living room. There's a few things on the floor that shouldn't be." Edward admitted, studying Jasper's features hard to see what was going on inside his head. Jasper was stood there with a blank look on his face, he was in shock. There had be some way to get him out of this, they needed to call the police or do something, standing like this so openly in his kitchen when the door had been left ajar seemed a very foolish thing to do. Little did they know that it was the most foolish thing they had done so far and they were about to learn why.


	20. Chapter 20

Edward got no warning but felt something hard and heavy connect with the back of his head, it gave out a sickening crack and Edward was knocked unconcious on the floor. Jasper's eyes went wide, he didn't know what to do and he just couldn't seem to move his body at all, he was screaming inside his head but nothing was happening. There stood James, a sick twisted smile on his lips, his blonde hair was now dyed a dark brown though whoever had done it had not done a good job, there were large spaces that he had missed. This was not the handsome and friendly James that Jasper remembered meeting, remembered all of their time together and he wished that he could go back and start over again, he would have never spoken to him and he would have ensured he left the club that night on his own. But dreaming about changing the past wasn't going to do anything now, he stepped away from James and looked down at Edward. He could see that Edward's chest was rising and falling still thank god, he was still alive, at least for now. He had no idea how bad the blow to the head had been and he could see some blood coming out of the wound.

"Hey baby, i told you we could be together again, i got rid of this useless one. You don't need him when you have a real man like me." James said, starting towards Jasper who quickly retreated away from him. "Oh it's okay there's no need to be scared, i won't hurt you. You know i still love you, even if you did break my heart by leaving me."

"James you need to stop, this is not the right way to do things. You're scaring me and you've hurt Edward. He isn't even my boyfriend so there was no need for you to do that. And where is my mom? I know she was here, the state of the living room says it all." Jasper knew that he had to keep James talking, it was the best thing to do. The longer he could keep him talking for the longer the knew that he had to try and plan some sort of an escape. If he could only get somewhere alone he would be able to ring the police using his cell phone, he needed to get out of there or Edward and his mother would probably end up dead, if they weren't already that is.

"Well your mother is upstairs, don't worry i haven't killed her or anything. Although i was intending to do so, considering she took you away from me, i knew it must be her meddling that took you away because if it were up to you you never would have left me isn't that right baby? i don't mean to scare you, you must know that i won't hurt you. Other wise why would i have come here? You're what i came here for, for us to be together, and i know you want it too even if you can't see it right now." James' voice turned softer towards the end, he was spitting venom when he was speaking about Jasper's mom.

"Of course i want to be with you James but there is no need to kill my mother, you think i could ever be with a man who would hurt my mom?" Jasper was trying to get James to see sense, though with James' actions up to now he couldn't see why he thought the logical route would work at all. Jasper didn't know what to do, he could feel the pressure bearing down on him, he had to come up with something fast. He didn't know if Edward was bleeding out on the floor and he only had so much time left to be saved, and he had no idea at all what kind of state his mother was in upstairs.

"Oh i suppose not, but we can't have her in our lives babe, she just doesn't understand our relationship. How much we love each other. Can we just leave now?" James was walking holes in the floor, he was pacing back and forth and Jasper knew that he was likely to do something very stupid very soon, he looked agitated and Jasper realised there was only so long he could keep him talking until he started to click on to what he was doing.

"O-Okay, let me go to my room and get some things together. After all if we go away i'm going to need some clothes and things." Jasper stated confidently, in truth he was terrified but he knew he had to act normal, like this was a normal situation. He laughed in his head at the thought, this was far beyond what anybody in the world would class as normal but he knew that there was nothing else for it. He would have to get some things together and leave the house with James, and hope against hope that there was some way to indicate to somebody that there was something wrong. He knew that this was the only way to give Edward and his mother a chance, if he did nothing at all then they were surely dead, and he may well be joining them at this rate. He walked out of the room and started to make his way up the stairs, James close on his heels to ensure that he didn't do anything stupid like phone for the police. Jasper realised then that as crazy as James was he still wasn't stupid, he would have to play this one smart and think of a good plan other wise he was definitely going to be dead some time soon, when James had had his fun he would soon become bored and decide to begin again ruining somebody else's life. When they got to his room he grabbed his backpack and slowly started to gather his clothes to pack away, he got quite a lot together and still nothing had occurred to him as a solution. By this point James was getting unsettled again, and pacing around the room. He knew that his time was up, it was time to leave. Oh well, he thought, at least Edward and my mom are safe and that was the best he could hope for at the minute, well as safe as he could manage right now. He may well be killed or kept as a prisoner but at least they would be safe. He felt a tear slide down his face, he felt like he had lost the battle that James was always destined to win against him. He felt like his fate was decided the first night that he met James, this must be his punishment for falling for the charming boy.

James pulled Jasper from the room by his hand, Jasper's skin crawled as he felt James' hands on his skin once again. He felt a knot tighten in his stomach and he felt like he was going to be sick, he never thought he would see James again let alone feel his hands on him. They got back down the stairs and James had decided that they needed to take some food from the kitchen, after all he couldn't afford to be seen in public and he couldn't let Jasper go in to a shop by himself and they would need stuff to keep them going, at least for a little while. He realised that James' plan was to leave this area and go somewhere else, somewhere that nobody would recognise him. He felt his heart drop, he was terrified. But as they walked in to the kitchen his heart stopped for a milisecond, there on the floor was a pool of Edward's blood but there was no Edward. He smiled to himself inwardly, so at least he knew that Edward was alive. James looked livid, Jasper had only seen him look this angry once and it had turned out the worst night of Jasper's life. He squeezed his eyes shut and preyed that Edward had been smart enough to ring the police and get himself out of there, he couldn't stand the thought of him waiting around to be hurt. James locked his hand around Jasper's wrist and yanked him out of the kitchen and towards the front door but before he could get there he felt somebody pull him back in the opposite direction. James let go of Jasper in shock, and turned to face the man that had thwarted his plan so far. There next to Jasper stood Edward, he looked pale and weak and Jasper was terrified about what James was about to do to him.

"Oh look who it is Jasper, your stand in boyfriend. Look i don't particularly care about you man, Jasper wants me and there is nothing you can do about it. Now you can stand aside and let us leave or i'll just have to kill you." James' handsome face was contorted with rage as he pulled out a knife from the inside of his jacket and stood facing Edward in a threatening manner. "Actually i think i'll just kill you for fun, i don't like the idea that you ever got to touch my Jasper."

With those words James advanced on Edward moving with an incredible speed, just as fast Edward had pushed Jasper in to the living room and out of harms way. He met James head on and there started a terrifying fight for dominance, Jasper was terrified which one would be left standing at the end.


	21. Chapter 21

James landed a strong left hook to the side of Edward's jaw which let out a sickening crack and it felt like something was broken. Jasper watched in horror as the man he loved fought the one man he loathed, while he was pathetically frozen to the spot he was in not having any idea what to do. He knew that he had to snap out of it, he had to help Edward but he just could not will his body to move, he was literally frozen in fear watching the scene unfold before him.

Edward ducked out of the way of James' next hit and managed a punch square to James' gut which made him drop the knife, Edward kicked it out of the way of the them both so that neither of them could use the weapon. He then landed his next punch to the side of James' nose and immediately it was pouring with blood, it had spurted out all over Edward's shirt. James soon recovered and managed to grab hold of Edward's neck with one hand, he started to squeeze as hard as he could. Edward was thrown off balance and both of the boys went tumbling to the ground, Edward tried to move but James kept a tight grip on him. He soon managed to get his other hand around and his hold on Edward became impossible to break. Edward looked up in to the face of his killer, he felt like if these were his last few minutes on earth then Jasper should use them to get himself out of the house. He of course had rang the police the moment that Jasper and James had gone upstairs, he probably should have gotten himself out then and waited for the professionals but he couldn't stand the idea that Jasper would be left alone with James. He felt now that this was inevitable. But just as his sight was becoming blurred and blacking out around the edges James gave out a painful squealing sound and keeled over on top of him. He gasped for breath, desperate to have enough oxygen in his body so that his pained lungs were satisfied. He felt James being pushed off him and he looked up in to the terrified eyes of Jasper, he looked to the side at James who didn't seem to be moving at all. He knew why as soon as he saw him, there was the knife he had pulled out on Edward. The knife was no longer clean and sharp and deadly looking, it was buried deep in to James' back and there was bloody pouring from the wound. Jasper sat down and started to rock himself back and forth, his head in his hands balanced on his knees.

"I'm sorry, i'm so so sorry. I didn't want to hurt anybody, but he was going to kill you and my mom. He said he was going to kill people. I had to stop him, he was going to strangle you to death." Jasper was crying and shaking uncontrollably.

"Hey, baby, shh, it's okay. I've got you." Edward comforted Jasper wrapping his arms around his torso and rocking backwards and forwards with him. "I know you had to, if you hadn't he would have killed me. You saved my life babe."

Jasper's sniffling started to lessen and suddenly they were surrounded by police officers all storming in to the house. They quickly checked James' body for signs of life and a pulse but of course there was none, he was dead. After this they worked quickly, they found Jasper's mom up the stairs tied up on her bed, she had been knocked out with some sort of drug but was taken to the hospital and was fine just simply in a drug induced sleep. She awoke a few hours later. Jasper and Edward were checked over and found that although some of Edward's injuries were painful and needed stitching up they were not life threatening and so they were both allowed to leave the hospital and luckily nothing had been broken though Edward rubbed his jaw in disbelief of this. They rang Edward's parents who came to pick both boys up from the hospital because Jasper's mom had to stay in for the evening, Jasper didn't want to leave her but she eventually talked him round, convincing him that he needed his strength for when he picked her up the next day and took her home to look after. When they got to Edward's parents house, he sat them down and explained all about James. He conveniently left out the fact that Jasper was gay and that this was his ex boyfriend, stating instead that James was an ex friend of Jasper's who just so happened to be obsessed with Jasper, upset that Jasper had ever moved away. His parents bought the story and championed Edward, they thought he had been very brave. His mother was also very comforting to Jasper, making him cocoa and telling him that his mother was going to be okay. Jasper struggled for a little while with killing James but in the end he knew that it had had to happen, he knew that if he hadn't stepped in when he had then there would no longer be an Edward, he could not have allowed that to happen. He would forfeit the life of James for Edward any day of the year.

Both of the boys were exhausted and so quickly made their way up to bed, they fell on to Edward's bed, after they had made up the sofa bed of course, and they quickly fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms. Before he fell asleep Jasper could not help but smile to himself a little, it was finally over, and James was dead. There was no way he would be able to come back again to stalk them and threaten them, he was safe and he was free.

Jasper woke up in the middle of the night clutching his chest, his breathing rough. He had had the most vivid dream that James wasn't gone yet, he was looking in through Edward's window, watching them both sleep. Edward had woken with a start when Jasper sat up and quickly wrapped his arms around Jasper, comforting him while Jasper let out his tears, when he had calmed down enough Edward laid him back down.

"He's not coming back to get you Jasper, you won't have to see him ever again." He wiped the stray tears from Jasper's face and placed a kiss on his lips. Jasper was afraid to sleep again for hours and he stayed up long in to the night and the next morning, he finally fell asleep around 5am. This resulted in both boys waking up late, so when Edward's mother walked in to the room she found them in that position, wrapped around eachother sleeping soundly. She heaved a big sigh, she had had her suspicions about them. She was just worried that now Edward's life would be harder, he would have so much to compete with and so many small minded people giving him trouble. She was happy that he had finally found somebody that made him smile the way he did when he was around Jasper, he deserved somebody to do that. She realised that her and her husband had pushed Edward perhaps a little harder than they should have done, but she only wanted the best for her children. Edward had no idea that going away had been Alice's idea, she felt choked here and thought it was the best thing for her, to meet new people. Of course she had been afraid that if Edward had known this he might ask to move away to, and she could not cope with both of her children leaving her so she told Edward they had sent Alice away to straighten her out a little. She had no idea how her husband would react to Edward being gay, and having a boyfriend. Neither of them were overly religious, they just took the kids to church and such when they were younger because they thought it was the right thing to do. At least if he does do this he won't be going through it alone, she smiled fondly at Jasper. In her eyes, he was such a good boy, he had the right aspirations and she thought the idea of him as a history teacher was a great idea. She realised that she had never even asked Edward what he wanted to do at college, she just assumed he would take after his father and go to study medicine and become a doctor, probably even a surgeon just like dad. Of course now she realised she may not know Edward quite as well as she once thought she had, she decided to give them both a little more time in bed and quietly retreated out of the room leaving them to sleep on, after all they had both had such a traumatic evening perhaps some rest is exactly what they needed.


	22. Chapter 22

The next year went by in a blur for Jasper and Edward, a blur of college applications and exams and stress. They decided not long after the James incident to make their relationship official and they had been happy together ever since, of course they had their arguments just like any other couple but overall they were happy together. They had decided that they wanted to go to college together, and live together too while they were there. Of course Jasper was going to study History and Edward had decided that he wanted to study Music. Edward's parents were dead set against the idea at first, but after they had heard his passion and the way he spoke about music they couldn't deny that this was the right way for him to go. They had become much more tolerant over the last year, and althought they still wanted the best for him they were willing to accept that sometimes he would know that better than they would. He told them that he would have been miserable doing anything but music, but if the music thing did not work out in the end then he could always fall back on his academics. Of course Edward still hadn't told his parents that he was gay or in a relationship with Jasper yet, he was still very afraid of how they would handle it. Though he had noticed his mother throwing him these looks every now and again and he could never quite figure out what she was looking for. It seemed that she was looking right through him and could see exactly what was going on.

He had decided that the night before he left for college would be the right time for him to tell them. Although it was fairly obvious to Jasper why he had chose this night, it was because if they didn't accept him then he could escape to college and would not have to be around them. He understood this, he knew that Edward was terrified about what his parents would say and with rightful cause because they hadn't always been the most tolerant of people. He just hoped that for Edward's sake they had changed their views. For Jasper the first few months after getting rid of James he had suffered such terrible nightmares, but Edward was always there for him. Always there to make sure that Jasper was okay and that he got back to sleep again after them. The courts had ruled that Jasper had acted in self defence and so was not guilty of any crime, after all James had been about to kill Edward and had already threatened to kill all of them. The nightmares were pretty much gone now, although every few weeks or when he got himself too stressed out they would sometimes pop back in to his mind. Though he could control the fear a little better now, he knew that he would never allow himself to be put in to that kind of a situation ever again, he would never let anybody scare him that much. He was glad that he and Edward were moving in together at college, he was looking forward to this part of their lives. They hadn't yet taken that next step to the physical side of their relationship, they had decided to just enjoy each other for a little while first without the added pressure of sex and besides that Edward just hadn't been ready and if Jasper was honest, he hadn't been ready to let somebody see that side of him again. They had decided that tonight was the night that they wanted to seal the physical side of their relationship, just before they left to start their lives together, it just seemed the right time for both of them and they had gotten to be so comfortable with eachother they knew that nothing could be more perfect.

At that second however sex was the furthest thing from either of their minds as they sat in Edward's parents dining room having dinner with him and talking about what the next day would bring. They were all travelling to the campus together, including Jasper's mom. They were both very nervous about this change in their lives as well as being very excited. And Edward knew that after dinner it would be time to tell his parents the truth, it would be time to finally come clean and tell them his biggest and most guarded secret. The dinner seemed to speed by and then they were all sitting in the living room. Edward cleared his throat and stood up to face his parents.

"Mom, dad. I've got something that i want to tell you and i would really appreciate it if you didn't say anything until i've finished speaking. Okay here goes nothing.. I'm gay." Edward almost whispered out the last part, but one look at Jasper and he could feel the confidence beginning to come back to him. "That's right i'm gay and i am in a relationship with Jasper. We have been together for a year now and i felt that it was about time i told you. I haven't told you up to now because i just wasn't ready for anybody to know. I really hope that you guys can understand and still want to be a part of my life."

Edward finished his prepared speech, looking down at the floor. He couldn't bear to see the disappointment that he was afraid would be written all over their faces. Instead he felt two pairs of arms wrap around him from either side. He looked up and saw that his mother and father were the ones with their arms wrapped around him, neither of them looked disappointed. They were both smiling watery smiles down at him as they released him, he didn't ever remember his parents hugging him, not even when he was small.

"Son, we love you no matter what. We realised that we have not always given you the best reasaon to trust us to be open minded. But the last year has shown us both what a man you are, and that we are very proud that you are our son. Of course we accept you and would love to be a part of your life still. Though i am a little miffed that you and Jasper have been sharing the same room and dating, not because you're gay but at all! If you had been dating a girl i would have felt quite the same, so you had better have been being safe!" His dad admonished him for sleeping in the same room as his boyfriend but his words had cut through the fog that was in Edward's mind. They accepted him! And it was his dad that was saying this, he could feel the tears well up in his eyes and spill out over the edges. He grabbed them both and hugged them tight which they quickly returned.

"Thank you guys, i know i shouldn't have doubted you but i was just so afraid. Jasper was the one who convinced me to finally come clean, it's him you should be thanking for making me finally open up and accept who i am." Edward finished and his parents went over to Jasper and hugged him too, his mother placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Well i must say i already knew boys. I'm sorry but the night after the incident with James i came in to the room to wake you up and you were all cuddled up in bed together. I didn't say anything of course because i didn't want to push you before you were ready but i knew that you would tell us one day." Edward's mother smiled fondly over at him and then at Jasper. This revelation couldn't have gone better Edward thought.

A little later after they had spoke more and discussed the next day they all decided that it was time for bed. They had to be up early to get them to the campus and so could use all their strength for the next day, especially with all of the boxes to move in to the halls. They all made their way up the stairs and split off in to two couples at the top. Edward and Jasper walked in to his room, not bothering at all to make up the sofa bed because they knew that it wasn't going to be used, and now so did his parents. Edward couldn't be happier, he had everything that he wanted. He had finally confessed to his parents, he had his dream man and he was moving in with that dream man to start a college course he longed to do tomorrow. Yes, at that moment his life was perfect. He and Jasper fell on to his bed in a tight embrace, they were kissing passionately and their hands were everywhere they could reach. They both felt hungry for eachother and hands clumsily fumbled with clothes pulling them off as they went, they were both soon lying next to each other competely naked. They had already decided that Edward would be the one to bottom first, he wanted it to be like that their first time and who was Jasper to argue with that. Jasper climbed between Edward's legs and made quick work preparing him for what was about to happen, when they were both ready he pushed in to Edward slowly and finally made their bodies one. Neither of the boys had ever been happier than they were at that exact moment, and they hoped to stay that way for many years to come. They spent the rest of the night making love and when the morning came they gathered all of their things and moved in together to start a new chapter of their lives together, happy at last and at peace.

The End.


End file.
